In Search of Lost Souls
by Impitaa
Summary: Cloud has returned from the dark side and put the past behind him. So too have Aeris and Yuffie. But not Leon. With things not going his way, he decides to alter his fortunes and search for a certain someone from his past. How will Yuffie cope with his de
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Changes

****

In Search Of Lost Souls.

Well… I'm back! With a sequel for you all!

Summary: Sequel to "Lest Auld Acquaintance Be Forgot". Cloud has returned from the dark side and put the past behind him. So too have Aeris and Yuffie. But not Leon. With things not going his way, he decides to alter his fortunes and search for a certain someone from his past. How will Yuffie cope with his decision?

For all those who didn't know, this is the sequel. I don't think it's necessary to read it, but if you want hint hint. A recap though, if you cant be bothered! And then a brief summary of where this fic is going,

After nine years away from the group, Cloud made his existence known. But not in a form the others recognised. Appearing as a monster before his friends, Aeris and Yuffie shunned him. Only Leon could see through the false exterior to the real person underneath. Searching for answers, Cloud succeeded in returning to his original form, but at a cost. One that had devastating consequences for the group.

As life settles back into normality, unexpected events arise and appropriate decisions must be taken. Having to watch the rest of his friends build lives around him disturbs Leon and leads him to think of what might have been. Thoughts turn into actions, leading Leon to set off on his own quest to satisfy the niggling questions within.

Not enough for ya? Why not read on. Hmmm… and now for the usual nag. Reviews…alright… my last fic acclaimed 19! WOO! Some people go "Yay… 200 reviews" I think I will be happy if I get 20 by time I'm halfyway through. Care to help me out here? Please? Alright! I'll beg if I have to. You really want to see that? Please review? Pouts please? Well… at some point… say something at least! :)

And now for the usual…. Disclaimer: I don't own Square, or the characters within Kingdom Hearts. I have the game. I'm just using them for my will but I still don't own them. Shame. Oh the plans… the plans…

****

Chapter 1: Unexpected Changes.

Two months after Cloud's return, life had almost returned to normal. Almost being the operative word. The blonde camped in with Leon, Yuffie, and Aeris. That is until they all got under each, other's feet. And then there were the snatched moments of intimacy that were often interrupted. The lounge couch wasn't the best place but when rooms were shared, it was the lesser of two evils.

In search of spreading his wings, Cloud finally sought out his own accommodation. The constant company became a struggle after years of solitude and only the Heartless for company. Not to mention the occasional apparition from a silver haired deity. However, whenever the chance arose he was back around to Leon's, namely to visit a particular soul and for the opportunity to spar. At the end of the day he was glad to return to his empty quarters located in the second district, some doors away from Leon's. Slowly, the unwelcome dark grew more uninviting during the days after moving in. Little did he know how much his life was going to change in the upcoming weeks.

Aeris was always at the forefront of his mind. Their relationship grew from strength to strength over the days they had quarters to escape to. Although, there was much taunting on Yuffie's part. Taking part in a routine 'mission' with Leon, he was not around and unable to spot Aeris's rapid descent into a quiet state.

Ten weeks after Cloud's revival found Leon and Yuffie chatting away in the first district café. Despite one couple faring well, times had not been kind to the other living under the same roof. A combination of peoples' whispers, an age gap, and having to watch a blossoming couple put inadvertent strains on their own relationship. Before it had even gotten started, they mutually agreed to cool things for the time being. All the same, they remained very amicable. On this occasion, the train of conversation rolled round to Aeris's recent odd behaviour.

"There goes that bolshy old witch," Yuffie growled into her hand as a rather plump woman waddled past, glaring at the pair.

Leon merely raised a hand in mock greeting, sending the woman speeding on her way out of the district. "It only takes one," he sighed, clasping both hands in front of his chin.

"Rumours," Yuffie spat. "All rumours. _We_ didn't have a problem with the age difference. It was _them_."

"I know," he exhaled, gently placing his hand on hers. "Vicious tongues will talk. At least one couple is still going strong."

"Yup," Yuffie leant back in her chair, stretching above her head. "I wonder how they're getting on; you two only came back home yesterday. Aeris has been pretty quiet this past week."

"She was probably pining," Leon mused.

"Probably. But she's been very secretive. Keeps nipping out and coming back five minutes later. She's also going scatty."

Leon raised his eyebrows at the raven youngster that peered at the ceiling above them. "Yeah?" he pressed when she didn't elaborate.

"Yeah," she lowered her head, whipping hair into her eyes. Her companion battled the desire to brush her fringe aside but resisted, especially in the open environment. Shaking the offending strands aside, she replied: "She keeps doing silly things. Like putting the house keys in the fridge, milk in the TV cabinet, putting salt in my tea over sugar…"

Before she could complete the list, Leon resisted the urge to fall into fits of laughter. Rare was it he acted so relaxed in anyone's company. "Take the hint Yuf," he smiled, "she's trying to kill you."

A brief raspberry was her initial reply, followed by a scowl. "Yeah, right," she scoffed. "They make me sick."

Leon chose not to question her words, feeling he knew all too well what she meant. "Uh huh…" he groaned.

"You didn't see them like I did!" she shrieked.

"Yeah?" the brunette frowned. "I've caught the pair lip locked on the sofa at midnight."

"That's nothing," she quickly retaliated. "I came down one night for a glass of water and had to walk through the lounge to the kitchen. It was… gross," she concluded, sticking her tongue out.

"Oh yeah?" he smirked, knowing all too well she was over exaggerating.

"The pair of them were on the sofa. Cloud had only his boxers on…" she trailed off, thinking back to that six-pack. "I don't know what Aeris was wearing; she hid under a cushion…"

"No, you just remember Cloud half naked."

"Mmm…" she replied without thinking. "Thank heavens it was just the one night I went down. Oh, talk of the devil," she muttered upon seeing the subjects of their conversation enter in the line of vision.

The seated pair watched as Cloud steamed down the steps and into the open plaza before the café; Aeris hot on his tail. They could not make out what was said, only that it was heated. Cloud continuously bobbed his head and shrugged his arms in frustration. It seemed he was pushing Aeris for an answer of some kind and didn't take too kindly at having to wait. On the other hand, Aeris appeared timid before him, not as a result from Cloud's actions but something undisclosed. The blonde shrugged once more and awaited an explanation.

"What are they saying?" Yuffie strained to lip-read.

Narrowing his gaze, Leon watched the pair. "I don't know, but they're whispering. That's for sure. Ah," he sat up straight; "I think Aeris said 'I'll tell you later, but not here'."

Yuffie cooed, as Cloud demanded a reply. He spoke animatedly, serving only to fluster the flower girl more. Pushing further, he achieved his goal. Aeris covered her mouth with cupped hands and spoke in hushed tones.

Leon and Yuffie were bewildered by the blonde's reaction; he froze. His mouth opened and closed but no words escaped his lips. He smothered his face with a hand, shaking his head in despair whilst looking away from her. He moved a few paces away before returning to face Aeris. Lowering his head to speak something close to her, he shrugged whilst awaiting confirmation.

A solitary nod of her head appeared to cement his worst fears. He threw his arms up in the air in an exasperated flap. Yet the look on his face spoke differently. His hand obscured the lower half of his face from view. Delicately tanned skin had now flushed deathly pale. Tugged hair stood in all directions framing an expression that could only be described as a grimace. Throughout, Aeris tried to calm or comfort him yet to no avail. He simply walked round her and headed back the way he had come.

"Cloud!" she screamed his name in desperation, causing him to halt.

"I'm not talking to you when you're like this," he hollered back, sending her over the edge and into a fit of tears. Yuffie desperately wanted to barge in and stop the fight, but Leon held her down whilst shaking his head. Cloud stepped close to Aeris, shaking a fist to the air. An extended index finger informed the numerous onlookers of a non-violent attempt to emphasise his hushed argument.

After a brief exchange of words, Cloud extended a palm to her face, evidently taking all he could for the day. He shook his head sternly and walked away from her. Aeris called out to him again, turning the heads of others but he did not stop until he had scaled the bottom step. Even then he did not turn to face her. An extended hand was all that he expressed, lowering all digits until the index remained before speeding towards the Second District, scaling two steps at a time.

Aeris wrapped her arms about herself, feeling vulnerable in the centre of the district. She struggled to hide the tears she shed. Her only reaction was to bury her head in her hands. Yuffie wanted to console her and, at the same time, knock Cloud's lights out. But she made no move to do so. Leon would only sit her back down before she could even stand up. Stamping a foot in frustration, Aeris took off towards the fourth district for some quiet reflection.

"Whoa," Yuffie gasped after the pair had vanished. "What was all that about?"

The brunette did not reply. His own features twinged white, wondering just _what_ they were arguing about. "Huh?" he bumbled when Yuffie ploughed her elbow into his upper arm. "What? Oh, I don't know."

Already preoccupied, Yuffie failed to notice his avoidance of the situation. "Anyway," she pushed her chair back, "I best be off."

"Don't go after either of them," Leon reasoned. "Aeris won't give you much sense and you won't find Cloud now."

"I wasn't going to," she retaliated. "I have someone important to meet."

Yuffie now had Leon's undivided attention. Unable to disguise his startled nature, his voice gave the game away. "Anyone I know?"

"You don't know him, no."

"Where are you going?" his voice sounded weaker in his ears.

"Dunno," she shrugged whilst standing and reaching for the bill.

Before she could pick it up, Leon plucked it from her reach. "Hope he treats you nice," he grumbled into the palm that supported his head. "I'll get this."

"Thanks," she breezed, squeezing his shoulder as she passed. "See ya around."

Sapphires followed her leave the café and head towards the Third District. Even now, he couldn't resist the sneak peek below the waist as she walked off. Long after she had left the district, he paid for their beverages and heaved himself from his seat to return to the paper work from their trip. He knew too well that he would end up back in the café, milking his breaks for all their worth.

………………

Some hours later found Leon once again in the café, this time finishing off a tasty meal. Looking up from his outdoor seat, he saw Cloud somberly descend the steps from the second district. His entrance was painfully slow as he tightly gripped the railings. He appeared not all with it. His face was still ghostly pale, yet now tainted with hues of green. He constantly ran a hand through his hair, taking deep breaths to calm himself. Leon observed the blonde when he halted on the last step, scouring the area for Aeris. Not seeing her, he walked into the open plaza.

"Cloud!" Leon waved to him. A golden head gazed sheepishly in the direction of the shout and clumsily shuffled to greet him. Taking his time he seated himself alongside Leon. "You look rough," the brunette commented. When a groan was his only reply, he offered: "Say, you want a coffee?"

"Make mine a tea," Cloud sighed, "it's easier on the stomach," as he clamped his arms across his stomach with a groan.

Leon raised his eyebrows. "Fine…" He signaled the waitress over, whispering his order and asking for something a little extra when Cloud wasn't listening.

Shortly, their drinks had arrived and Leon began sipping at his whilst Cloud merely started into the top of the mug in front of him. "It won't bite, you know," Leon mocked. Cloud only huffed without looking up, dragging a hand down his face. "We saw you and Aeris 'talk' earlier. She didn't look too good. Nor did you, come to that. What did you do?"

"Just a little…" he faltered, "unexpected turn of events. I learnt something that I didn't know how to deal with. I still don't."

"Oh…" Leon sighed, assuming the worst about what Aeris had told him. After a few moments silence, he began to wonder what Cloud had been told. Observing his stoic company for a little while longer, he chanced a joke to move the conversation away from him completely. "You look like someone who's received news depicting the end of their world."

'Complete _change_ of my world,' the blonde thought.

"Come to think of it," Leon continued with a chuckle, having acknowledged his curt sigh, "you look like the guy who's just been told by his girlfriend that she's pregnant."

Blonde spikes snapped backwards as he whipped his head up to face the brunette. The frown on his face could only be read as 'How the _hell_ did you know _that_?!'

"_No way_!" Leon spluttered his coffee over the side of his cup. "_Seriously_?" he gasped, followed by a strangled, "_What_?"

Cloud sighed heavily. "Yeah…"

"So that's what happened earlier," Leon gushed with a hint of relief. "How the hell did you manage that?" he pressed much more animatedly than usual.

There was an intense scowl from the blonde. "I think I can spare you the details," he spoke through gritted teeth.

Leon scoffed. "I didn't mean that. I _do_ have an imagination, despite popular opinion. I mean, y'know," he motioned circles with his hand, "weren't you two careful?"

"We were," Cloud clasped the mug in his hands and felt the steam gently dampen his features. "Maybe just… not enough."

"Cor," Leon battled the snickers. "You? A father?" he added with a slight pang of jealousy.

The corners of his lips tweaked into a tired smile. "Have you seen Aeris?"

"She's in Fourth."

"Oh," Cloud nodded, slowly processing the information.

"You should speak to her," Leon encouraged. "She looked heartbroken after you left." His reply was only a sheepish look from brooding company. "It's not just you it affects," he reasoned, this time receiving a glare. "I mean you're not the one _carrying_ your child. Think how this is affecting her. She's going to read too much into your departure. And knowing her, she'll take it the wrong way."

Sighing in deliberation, Cloud muttered, "I'll go talk to her. I just need a moment," he concluded. Whistling through his teeth, he took a sip of his cooling drink. "Brandy?" he grimaced, staring at the cup.

"You look like you needed it," Leon grinned. "Clearly you do."

………………

Long after Leon had departed to resume the mundane activity of report writing, Cloud still found himself at the café table, his gaze fixed on the Fourth District doors. Before he realised it, his palm was splayed on the ornately carved designs on the doors leading to where his lover hid. Swallowing his nerves, he pushed the protesting doors open. Instantly, the overwhelming colour and intoxicating scent of heaven dazzled his senses. For some reason, the flowers seemed much more powerful today. Clearly, something boosted their energy.

Winding his way through path and flowerbed, his search ended after some time. Several metres before him knelt an exhausted figure, caressing the blooms that kept her company. Gathering himself, he walked forward until he stood behind her, landing a foot a little more forcefully than usual to inform her of his presence.

Upon hearing the sound of a boot landing heavily behind her, Aeris glanced discreetly over her shoulder. Seeing the customary purple pants and brown boots that her lover adored, she felt her mood rise considerably. His earlier fretting had now ebbed away, leaving exhaustion in its place. Pretending not to notice his presence, she continued to devote her attention to the scented entities before her.

Fabric rustled as the wearer altered his position behind her. Strong arms wrapped themselves about her shoulders whilst he buried his head into the back of her neck and pressed his body against hers. The words he spoke reached her alone.

"I'm sorry."

The tone of his voice was small, but conveyed the fear she also experienced. Neither one of them was prepared for this. They had never even considered discussing the matter but now it was upon them. And real. She struggled with the information herself: a new life grew inside her. As scary as it was, it felt incredible. She only wished that he felt the same.

"If you don't want…" she started with what she thought he wanted to her.

Before she could even finish, he sat and twisted to face her. "_No_," he exclaimed. "No. That's not what I want. And its not what you want either. Is it?"

Shaking her head, she answered firmly with; "No." When emeralds met cerulean, she conveyed more than words could.

"I shouldn't…"

"Shh," she raised a hand to silence him. "What's been said and done has. We can't change that. I know how you must feel. But we'll manage."

Cloud smiled properly for the first time that day. "We certainly will," he reached out and placed a palm on her lower abdomen. "And there's nothing I regret."

Smiling and feeling greatly elated, Aeris placed her hand atop of his before sinking into his deep embrace.

……

Right… about 16 more to come… so far. I have most of it planned out and written up, but expect one about once a week. Now that I have my happy little laptop all mended and better again, I can be more prolific than before. Should funds permit, I will get ASDL… and then you might scream at me to go away! Any hoo… I know its early days… but ideas? Please? Ta muchos! And as for the lingo… sorry if you don't get it. Pester me, and if the spelling skips between American and British... blame the spell checker… its crazy I tell you.

Short but sweet... and that's just for starters.


	2. Chapter 2: Miracles

****

In Search Of Lost Souls.

Rargh. I think I will have to spare you the blurb tonight. Too tired to waffle… but here's the usual.

Disclaimer: don't own them. Yet how would that work if you create a character when they become your own but they are offspring of two characters that you don't own. Complicated. But otherwise… don't own Square, or Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts. Have a PS2 and the games. Does addiction help?!

Anyhoo… on with the tales!

**Chapter2: Miracles.**

Over the next couple of months, Aeris quickly took to the idea of being a mother. Even more so when it began to show. Cloud took longer to warm to the thought, but he eventually came round. It all began to hit home when it was decided that it would be best if Aeris moved in with Cloud to set up home in preparation for the new arrival. It just so happened to be coincidence that neither Yuffie nor Leon could cope with Aeris hogging the bathroom for most of the morning. Still, they were both sad to see her leave.

Seven months after Cloud's return took them into early autumn and the sixth month of Aeris's pregnancy. Deciding to enjoy the new season, the couple finally managed a group outing with Leon and Yuffie, even if it was only the Fourth District.

"Oh my Gaud!" Yuffie squealed. "Aeris, you've gotten so big!"

"Thanks," she grumbled. "As if I didn't already feel like a fat whale."

"You look great!" the ninja continued, walking around the expectant mother. "You hardly put any weight on."

"It's all front," Aeris beamed, grateful of this fact, massaging the base of her bump.

"And wow! You are," the raven-haired youngster grinned, noticing how she had bloomed in several aspects. "If that's the way to get a better chest, I'm gonna have to get me a kid."

"I should damn well hope not," came the stoic reply from the nearby bench.

"You look stunning," Yuffie seemed to find endless compliments, much to Aeris's disgruntled look.

"Aw, come on," Cloud wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I think you look beautiful. And so will you," he lay a protective hand on her enlarged stomach, peering over her shoulder.

"Finally accepted the idea?" Leon questioned, walking up from the bench.

"Pretty much," the blonde one agreed, standing to snake an arm around Aeris's shoulders. "The more I think about it, the more I look forward to it."

"Ooh!" Aeris squealed, placing both her hands on her swollen stomach.

"Are you okay?" Cloud looked genuinely worried. Even Leon displayed apprehension.

"What?" Yuffie pressed when Aeris's bemusement switched to delight. "You're not going to have it, are you?"

Aeris shook her head. "No." She looked down, gaining concerned looks from the male company. "Again!" she grinned, planting her hands on her swollen abdomen. "She's got a good kick."

"She?" blonde eyebrows shot up his forehead.

"Don't argue with her," Leon reasoned. "She's female."

"Excuse me!" Yuffie quipped, attempting a glare at Leon.

"See my point?" sapphires smiled beneath a mahogany fringe.

"It feels like we'll be having a girl." When the blonde pouted, she continued: "You just want a boy so you can teach him to wield a sword."

"And what's wrong with a girl wielding a sword?" Yuffie planted her hands on her hips.

"Nothing," Aeris retaliated. "Honestly, you lot. I don't need looking after. I'm fine. Pregnancy is _not_ a terminal illness…"

"But you still need to rest and take it easy," Cloud protested.

"And with you around, it's not easy. Go play for a change while you still can. We're well ahead with the preparations for this little one. I'm sure Leon would enjoy a break from Yuffie." A smirk from the brunette was contrasted with a look of disgust from the teenager. Aeris soon managed to change that. "Besides, I want to hear all about your new man."

Raven locks obscured her blushing visage. With both Aeris and Cloud watching the youngest member of the group, they failed to notice the look of horror on Leon's face. This was clearly new information for him. By the time Cloud turned to face him, his emotionless frame had returned once more.

"Right," Aeris stated firmly. "You boys can play while me and Yuffie get some serious shopping done. And before you start," she waggled a finger towards a bemused blonde, "I won't break the bank and I need a woman's opinion on some clothes. For our baby," she added to his horrified expression.

"Fine," he raised open palms to the russet haired beauty before him. "Leon? Waterway in five?" his reply was a solitary, and somewhat sombre nod.

"Good," Yuffie linked arms with the mother-to-be and marched off towards the district exit, with the blonde heading off towards the other departure point. Leon stood with his feet firmly planted to the crazy-paved path. Watching the girls' depart, they were completely oblivious to his predicament and a barrage of emotions battling in his mind. The stunned look on his face only served to confirm to the observing world of his thoughts on this matter.

………………

Despite having learnt disconcerting information, Leon never spoke of it to anyone. Not even the blonde, who he felt he could trust with anything. He was sure that Cloud suspected something, but did not dare brace the subject. Even during their regular sparring sessions, it was not a topic of conversation. Should a closely related subject be mentioned, Leon would somehow turn things around to Aeris's progressing gestation and the looming birth, which was soon. Very soon. A sticky late autumnal day found the pair up to their knees in the water in an attempt to cool off.

"Drop the anger," Cloud snarled through clenched teeth, having just leapt aside to avoid an unplanned overhead attack.

"I'm… not… angry…" came the gritted reply.

Wiping the droplets of sweat from his brow, Cloud took a moment to rest on the hilt of his sword. "Yeah?" he protested, not believing him for a moment. "Ever since Yuffie said she'd found a boyfriend, you've been unbearable."

"So?" the brunette shrugged, "I'm happy for her." Discretely turning away, he hid the expression that spoke other wise.

"I know you aren't happy about it," Cloud sighed, wading to the water's edge and sitting with only his feet in the shallows.

"How's Aeris?" the brunette tried to alter the course of the conversation. "Only two weeks left to go, huh?"

"Don't change the subject," the blonde rolled his trousers past his knees and brought them up to rest with his arms atop. "It won't work this time."

With his back to the blonde, his shoulders slumped visibly. When he turned back, he struggled to keep his emotions in check. "It's… it's just…" he sighed heavily, "not fair."

"Why not?"

"He's a couple of years older than her, but no one says anything," he spat. "I know… I'm much older in comparison to him, but…" he slammed his gunblade down into the water.

Blonde eyebrows rose marginally at the brunette's unexpected outburst, waiting until he had retrieved his blade to reply. "You still have feelings for her, huh?"

A curt exhalation informed him of all he suspected. "Is it that obvious?" sapphires glistened unusually. The droplets of water clinging to his cheeks from his outburst did little to play done his saddened aura.

"Yes," Cloud answered truthfully. "But Yuf's so wrapped up in her own world right now she hasn't noticed. And Aeris is preoccupied with the baby, but I'm sure that could be forgiven." Chuckling lightly, Leon agreed non-verbally. "Maybe you should tell Yuffie how you feel," Cloud continued.

"No," Leon shook his head. "She's happy. I wouldn't want to spoil it for her. All the comments used to upset her but she refused to admit it."

"At least you didn't have to live in solitude for nine years with everyone thinking you might be dead."

"True…" Leon made to reply before the sound of hurried footfalls closed in on their location. Shortly, a flustered ninja bolted in from the alleyway.

"Finally," she gasped as soon as she laid eyes on Cloud. "Quick!"

"What?" he stretched from his seated position.

"Aeris," she gabbled. "She's gonna have the baby."

"Well yeah," Leon grinned.

"She's due soon," Cloud finished for him. "Two weeks." With Aeris playing down every little twinge and movement their baby made, his concern was not initially roused.

"No," she became increasingly frantic. "_Now_. She's gonna have the baby now!"

Cloud instantly leapt to his feet. "_NOW_?" he almost squealed. "You mean she's in labour? Why didn't you say?" he thrust his weapon towards Leon.

"That's what I've been _trying_ to say," she waved her arms as Cloud darted past her, pausing at the exit. "I took her to the hospital."

Nodding once, he took off. Yuffie turned slowly back to Leon. In the confusion of the moment, and with Cloud's forceful abandonment of his blade, Leon had toppled backwards into the water. Sitting back on his hands with two swords in his lap, he could only manage an awkward grin at her. Blushing fiercely, she quickly hid her head from the sodden fighter. Unable to resist, she cast a sly glance towards the wet T-shirt that hugged his muscular torso. As he pulled himself to his feet, she slowly made her way back to the hospital.

"I guess you'll want to be about to see the little one, right?" he questioned from by her side.

"Yeah," she exhaled, slowly calming from earlier. "I'll take you there," she kept her eyes ahead and away from the handsomely drenched figure by her side.

By time they arrived at the hospital, Cloud had vanished but the distant cries of agony in the small building informed them that Aeris was certainly still about, somewhere. Shortly, a nurse appeared from a side room.

"Is Cloud here?" Yuffie decided to make sure he hadn't eloped off somewhere.

"The father?" Leon faltered at her words, "the one with blonde, spiked hair?"

"That's the one," Yuffie quipped.

"Yes. He got here a moment or two before you. Are you family?" she asked, tipping the hat back on her head.

"Practically," the youngster grinned.

"She just wants to hang about," Leon explained.

"The waiting room's just in there. I'll inform them as soon as I can," the nurse beamed a smile at them before retreating when summoned by a senior member of staff.

Together, they moved to enter the small waiting room that consisted of a couch, a couple of chairs, and a coffee table. Both took up seats on the sofa, but at opposite ends. As the seconds ticked away into minutes, the awkwardness between then escalated to breaking point.

"Dammit," Yuffie cursed under her breath. All the same, it was enough to attract the brunette's attention. "I was supposed to meet Tim half an hour ago."

"Well go," Leon growled. "We're not keeping you."

The shock in Yuffie's face was words enough. "Aeris needs me. I want to be here."

Leon sighed heavily, regretting his untapped outburst. "Tim…? You've never said his name in front of us all."

"Tim… yeah," she rested her elbows on the arm of the sofa. "Short for Timothy."

"How are you two getting on?" he winced internally.

"Alright… I suppose. It's too early to tell. We aren't rushing things."

"Right," Leon nodded.

"One of us is still coming to terms with events in their past."

Having an unusually dim moment and being preoccupied with the looming big moment, Leon missed the potential importance of her musings. Instead, he made her think he was just being ignorant of the obvious. "He's new to Traverse Town, right?"

Yuffie nodded, taking her time replying. "Yeah. He arrived a couple of months before Sora defeated Ansem. No family left, and no friends."

Mahogany eyebrows cocked upwards once, being able to sympathise with the young lad's predicament. "How old is he?"

"Twenty in three months…" she bleated almost sorrowfully.

"Not was old as me," Leon sighed before approaching a killer question. "Do you love him?"

Raven locks swung outwards as she whipped to face him. The barrage of insults that were ready to spill off the tongue never came forth. The visible hurt in sapphires before her struck sharp. Shocked at the emotion in his expression, there was nothing she could offer him verbally. When she continued to gawp at him, he turned his head away in order to stare at the clock.

"No…" she finally gasped quietly, also looking at the clock. "Maybe. I don't know." Propping her head up with her hand, she thought: 'It could be love, yeah. But not who you're thinking.'

"How long might we be here?" Leon felt unintelligent for the very first time, watching the second hand tick away. "It's been almost an hour already."

Relaxing somewhat, Yuffie leant back in the sofa. "Uhm… dunno," she admitted truthfully. "Aeris had been in labour for well over an hour before she said we should come here. It could be another fifteen minutes or fifteen hours."

"Hell," Leon sighed. "Ouch."

"Yeah…" Yuffie glanced sideways, still unable to decipher the brunette after all the many years. Deciding Leon wasn't going to offer more conversation, she leant forward for a magazine off the coffee table.

Several magazines and every newspaper later, Yuffie's eyelids felt heavy. Leon appeared not to have moved in the entire seven hours they had been sitting there. Every so often he _had_ gotten up, walked around or went to retrieve refreshments for them both. In between of these breaks, he sat in the same spot, propping his head up by means of his hand resting on the arm of the sofa. When she snatched an occasional glance, he sometimes had his eyes closed, clearing dozing. Having resisted the urge for hours, she could no longer fight the looming slumber.

Suddenly aware of a palm in her abdomen, she felt someone sit her upright. A hazy face appeared before her, framed with mahogany. Being unable to fight any more, she gave in. Even then she did not object when she felt his thighs supporting her head. In fact, she was quietly pleased.

Six hours later finally found her stirring. Yuffie was quick to sit up from drooling into Leon's lap, but he didn't take offence. Not only was he used to the ninja's quick actions, he also happened to be asleep. The quick movement on Yuffie's part was enough to rouse him.

"What time is it?" he yawned.

Rubbing at bleary eyes, she squinted at the clock. "Two thirty eight," she grumbled. "What's that baby doing?"

"Maybe we should go home…" Leon began.

"No," she almost snapped. "Sorry, I promised Aeris I'd be here."

For the next twenty-five minutes they both fought the returning slumber by means of slapping the other to keep them awake. Not only just to amuse themselves in the meantime. The sound of the doorknob rolling caused them to desist immediately.

The entrant wouldn't have known otherwise; he was too wrapped up in the cerise bundle in his arms. Glistening cerulean left the parcel momentarily to greet the waiting onlookers. His hair hung limp from hours of restlessness, his eyes sunken from tiredness. A hand looked raw from repetitive crushing, but he didn't notice.

In an instant, Yuffie bounced to her feet and halted before Cloud, gently teasing away the pink blanket to gaze within. Rose cheeks moved as tiny lips sucked, perfect hands clenching under her chin. Tiny sighs escaped as she slept off her recent endeavor.

"A girl!" Yuffie beamed. Cloud could only nod. The grin on his face had paralysed all muscles for speech. Even Leon's blade would have struggled to achieve the same effect. "She's _beautiful_!" she tried to keep the exclamation as quiet as possible.

"She is that," Cloud sighed, his words soaked in pride. Glancing up, he watched as Leon sauntered over, curiosity getting the better of him.

A faint smile cracked his visage. "You must be proud," he commented, straining over Yuffie's shoulder. "Got her mother's eyes." When sapphires met cerulean, the intense emotion held in the younger man's eyes took Leon by surprise. Was it possible to feel so?

"Can I hold?" the excited ninja bobbed repeatedly.

"In the morning," Cloud declined, looking dead on his feet. "Mom wants her rest and I was told only five minutes by the nurse. Sorry."

"Yuffie," Leon whispered for them all to hear, "let the new dad take his daughter back to her mother."

Cerulean couldn't hold room for thanks, but Leon knew that he meant it all the same. On the other hand, violets stormed with confusion. No one would have thought that the brunette could spout meaningful words without thought. Or maybe it could just happen.

"You look rough," Leon muttered to Yuffie. " You better sleep. Don't want to scare the little one in the morning."

"Hey," she objected to his smirk. "I wonder what they'll call her?"

"Buy a hat…" Leon called back, collecting his belongings from the couch and returning to a bemused ninja.

………………

Life became hectic for the new parents through the weeks after the birth. New skills had to be learnt and they weren't as easy as swordplay. A tiny life depended on them entirely, opening up new areas of stress. Aeris was eternally grateful for Yuffie's presence on a constant basis. Cloud even more so. Her company allowed him time to snatch five minutes for a breather; parenting didn't come as naturally to him as it did for Aeris. All the same, he couldn't bear to be away from his daughter for too long. A fact that neither the ninja nor the brunette could miss. The change in the blonde was almost miraculous. Going from a stoic and stony exterior, warmth radiated outwards accompanied with an incessant smile.

After much deliberation, the proud parents decided upon a name for the newest beauty in town: Megumi. Neither of them had expected Yuffie's ecstatic reaction.

"Megumi? That's an awesome name."

"How so?" Aeris yawned, balling a fist into eye sockets.

"It reminds me of my parents. It's a name from our ancestors."

Struggling to have a cuddle of their week-old child, Cloud gave up and folded his arms across his chest. "Really?"

"Yeah," Yuffie sighed, drifting off into thought. "It means 'blessing'."

"And she is that," Aeris sighed, gazing at the serene expression of slumber whilst Yuffie reminisced of memories past.

………………

One dark, rainy night, a month after Megumi's birth found the brunette in the blonde's cosy living room. The wee small hours were upon them once again. With being up at this time every night, Cloud had periodic company from the increasingly restless brunette. Yuffie's new relationship was growing stronger with each passing day, meaning that they didn't see her for all hours of the day which disturbed the brunette, despite him trying to hide it. Slouching in Cloud's favourite sinking chair, his tired frame watched the new father and his daughter.

Her tiny frame was cradled between his raised thighs, his feet resting on the coffee table with her own miniature feet nestling in the pit of his stomach. Perfect fingers stretched and reclaimed their grip about a solitary digit from each of his hands. Never once did her trusting grip release, even when he caressed her rosy cheeks and smoothed the silvery white locks away from a porcelain forehead. Her suckling on his littlest finger did little to reduce his proud smile.

Leon observed his younger friend, witnessing him in a different light. He had been back with them barely a year yet he had matured drastically, something that showed in his mannerisms. His expression was one of unconditional love, his movements careful and precise. Even Leon had been drawn to the bundle of joy the blonde rarely put down. His eyes never left the absorbing ones that savoured every waking moment.

"Someone once said 'Accidents happen'," Cloud began with a hint of remorse, "but we never stop to think that good accidents can happen just as well as bad. Megumi is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Not that Aeris isn't great," he cocked his head to one side, "but it's not the same. It was just incredible," he couldn't take his eyes off her, "when she was born. Just seeing her for the first time was… indescribable. It was love at first sight. And she's mine. _Ours_."

"Like no one else can touch her"

"Yeah. Material possessions can be claimed by more than one person, but… she'll always be my daughter…" He seemed to revel in saying the word.

A soft smile erupted beneath calm blue oceans, a subtle match for the dainty developing emeralds that studied the new world around her. He lifted his tiny daughter, supporting her under the arms and behind the head with hands that dwarfed her frame. "Hey gorgeous," he gently pressed her button nose against his, her flexed legs kicking at the unsupportive air. Her untrained muscles translated into jerking movements, serving only to add to her adorable nature.

Leon felt the pang of an emotion he rarely felt: jealousy. The more he watched the pair bond, the stronger the feeling grew. Why should Cloud enjoy such a miracle when he had the beginnings of all this, and more? He had once found someone that he was willing to settle with for the remainder of his time. But all that had changed. Slipping into his own thoughts, he wondered if it was really possible that she was still out there. Cloud had been presumed dead by many, and lo, he sat before them as bright as the light of day. Maybe, just maybe, it was possible.

"I better put you down or your mother would go spare," the blonde whispered to the yawning infant. "Come on," he soothed, standing with her snug in his arms, "no offence Leon…"

"I best get going anyway. It's gone four in the morning."

"Nothing beats the good old days," he called back in a whisper, creeping into a room to the back of the apartment and offering the brunette a peek of the nursery. The blonde bent over and gently placed his dozing offspring into her decorative cot. Pulling the door almost closed; he tiptoed after Leon to the front door.

"I didn't mean to disturb…" he paused with the door half-open.

"Nah," Cloud dismissed it with a wave of the hand. "I was already up. Someone," he jerked his head towards the nursery, "needed feeding and chose to let us know. I brought her out here to let Aeris sleep."

"Looks like you have your hands full," he smiled when a quiet, niggling cry came from her room.

"Ah," the blonde sighed, rolling his eyes when the cries became increasingly distressed. He lightly hit his head up the doorframe whilst sighing with fatigue. "Better go…" he mumbled.

Leon nodded his farewell in reply to a friendly slap on the shoulder, allowing Cloud to dart back and retrieve Megumi before she woke the neighbourhood. Pulling the door closed behind him, he stepped away from the cosy abode whilst still clinging to the shadows.

The rain fell hard. Freshness splashed his face and soaked into his clothes. Slowly, his hair fell slick against his the contours of his face, defying his rugged features. Solemn sapphires peeked between his dripping fringe that gently plucked a tune around his feet. Ripples spread from the soles of his shoes as he stepped flat against the wall whilst two figures frolicked through the courtyard. They were on full view to most of the district, due to its architectural nature of all buildings, whether homes or shops, looking in on the central plaza. The pair seemed oblivious to all onlookers.

The smaller of the two halted in the middle of the open space, turning to face her companion. Slender arms reached up to broad shoulders whilst muscular ones snaked about a petite waist. The taller one brushed a sodden fringe out of violet gems. For the brunette, her eyes would sparkle from any distance. The more he watched the pair entwine, the more intense the feeling became.

It first exploded in the pit of his stomach, twisting his abdomen into excruciating knots. Scorching liquid sped through his veins, flushing his cheeks in the darkness. His fists clenched as the snaking vines of jealousy reached his chest and released their poison. The vice grip that restricted his breathing was unbearable but he couldn't tear his eyes from the cuddling pair. All of a sudden, something in his chest plummeted.

He did not move until the pair began heading from the district, to _his_ place. Part of him felt uncontrollably sick. The other… the other wanted to do many things. Why was it so unfair? What had he done to warrant all this? He was once the envy of the Hollow Bastion Secondary School, but now he was reduced to longing for what everyone else had. Once he had experienced happiness beyond words. Well, twice, actually. But on both occasions it was wrenched from his grasp. If fate was behind it, how he _loathed_ the force. It had a knack of being unkind to just him. Or so he felt.

Initially heavy, the brunette pushed himself off from the wall. His solemn pace matched his depressed form. During the walk to his vacant and cold home, he paid no attention to where he was going. The cogs of his mind were in overtime. It had finally clicked. He was going to alter his fortunes by himself. If Cloud could return from the other side, then why couldn't he try his own luck?

……

A bit of a time hop there, but well. It will all start to come together soon and increase in pace. But well, yay I got one review. It's a start. I'm hoping there are a few lurkers out there that are waiting until later. Please say so! Heh! Tell you what… review and I'll give you a personal mention at the end! Nothing like getting your name in print huh?! (I can hope can't I?) Only time will tell…. Heh!

Also… a lot of people seem to have beta readers. Now I don't. Would anyone be interested in helping me out there? Curious… answers on a postcard or other mode of communication! ;)


	3. Chapter 3: Tough Choices

**In Search Of Lost Souls.**

Well, hasn't it been the longest time since I was last here. I'm so sorry about that. I offer my most sincere and profound apologies for all those who returned here. But yes, I am back once more and with a humble offering! The good news is I have up to chapter 16 all done and dusted, so I have plenty to offer the die hard amongst you. But without further ado, I shall not keep you longer than is necessary! Enjoy, and use that review button to either review of bite my head off. Please? Please? You would make a little Brit very happy!

Disclaimer: here we go again. I DON'T OWN THEM ALREADY… wish I did. But hey, we can have everything! Heh.

**Chapter 3: Tough Choices.**

A cold, unforgiving winter's day found Cloud leaning up a cluster of crates in the hidden waterway. With bent knees, his blade rested in his lap. From being abandoned for much more important matters, the neglect had really begun to show. Dust and dirt had collected in hard to clean areas and spots of tarnished metal screamed out from amidst gleaming silver. His left forearm rested on the flat of the blade whilst only his right elbow enjoyed the coolness of the metal with a hand to his mouth. An unlit cigarette twirled in and out of strong fingers before he pursed his lips around the end and repeating the previous action. Eventually his wait paid off.

Bemused, the brunette stood ankle-deep in the water that gently lapped about his boots. "Why are you here?" was his only form of greeting.

"Waiting for you," came the blunt reply around nicotine wrapped intoxication.

"Didn't think you smoked."

"Don't," he bit out once more, revealing the brand to be the favoured make of Cid. "But I could do with it."

"So…?" Leon shrugged, not quite connecting the cigarette and lack of smoke.

"Ain't got a light," the blonde mumbled. "Got one?"

"No," his company sighed. "Yuffie stole my last pack of matches for something untoward."

"Damn."

Flicking a switch on his gunblade, Leon initiated a fiery glow from the barrel of his weapon. As the head intensified, it finally caught the blonde's attention. The brunette smirked at the exhausted father, indicating the matter would not be reported further than the waterway. The blonde spoke no words as he leant forward and pressed the end into the scorching metal. His expression demonstrated thanks enough as he sat back and inhaled deeply. The only consolation he received from choking heavily was much chortling from the brunette.

"You never answered my question," sapphires implored their answer still.

"I was… hack… hoping you'd come down here," Cloud pounded at his chest. "I'm egging for a match."

"Sure," Leon agreed readily, preferring to spar with another rather than his own shadow. "Things not too good at home?" a mahogany eyebrow rose up his forehead.

Blonde spikes swayed from side to side as he cleared his lungs. "Not really. There are no problems between me and Aeris; we're getting along just great." The silly grin on his face emphasised his comment. "It's Meg," he slumped with fatigue. "She's been a little under the weather this past week. Neither Aeris nor I have had much sleep. Not that she sleeps regularly anyway. She's only three months old. Aeris is exhausted but won't give up. I _had_ to get out or I'd snap."

Leon didn't know where to begin. This predicament was something he knew nothing about. Instead, he marched some metres away from Cloud and enticed him to fight. He needed no encouraging. Initially the battle was fast paced. Cloud gave everything he had, and more. Stepping aside from sparing had done little to dampen his ferocity. Despite this, exhaustion caused him the greatest hindrance.

Leon would allow him the odd moment to perform a simple healing spell to stem the steady red river that flowed from several points on his body. He didn't feel he was trying particularly hard but he had struck the blonde on numerous occasions, even knocking him off his feet once or twice. Eventually, Leon embedded the tip of his blade in between the cobbles and faced his skilled partner. Cerulean looked up from his collapsed form on the floor, using his blade as support. Question swirled with pain and intense fatigue.

"Why…" he gasped.

"Why did I stop?" Leon read his mind. "I don't want to leave little Megumi without a father," a faint smile peeked out from behind mahogany locks.

Blonde spikes hung towards the floor as Leon moved over to dress his more serious wounds. "Tired…" Cloud tried to gasp between pained intakes of breath.

"It can be forgiven. It's obvious you haven't slept. You were making some irrational attacks back there that left you open and vulnerable."

"Nyeh…."

"I mean it," the brunette sat back on his haunches, "when it matters most, you may fail in your quest."

"Thanks," he mumbled quietly in reply. "Say," he looked up and met his gaze once more. "You couldn't... accompany me back."

This time both eyebrows vanished into his hairline. "Ah," Leon figured his reasoning. "You'll be in trouble off the missus. Sure." A grin was his grateful reply.

On the walk home, the cure spells completed their function, allowing Cloud to walk unaided to his front door. He didn't particularly want to walk into his home dripping blood from numerous wounds. Aeris had enough to worry about right now. What he had expected came almost as soon as he walked in.

"Thank _heavens_ you're alright," she fought against the tears, looking up from her bawling infant cradled snugly in her arms. "I was worried sick," the tears finally spilled forth, "I can't take her crying much more," she sobbed as he moved to land a gentle kiss on her cheek before taking Megumi from her.

"I… I… got talking to Leon," he explained before lowering his head amongst the distressed cries. "Hush, Daddy's home now."

"Is she alright?" Leon hissed to Aeris whilst she dried her eyes. "More to the point, are you alright?"

She could only nod in reply before another voice answered for her. "She's been crying since I got here." Leon's jaw almost dropped as Yuffie came from a side room. "Aeris asked me to come over. She needed the company or I think she would have gone crazy. She's not much better."

"What's wrong with her," the brunette glanced sideways, watching Cloud pace back and forth, rocking Megumi in his arms and offering her soothing words.

"The doctors say she has a mild infection, but it should pass. I went this morning; her breathing's just not right. They just said to keep her warm and keep her fluids up and to come back if she gets worse."

"She's a _bit_ better now," Yuffie interjected.

"Yeah," the exhausted mother sighed. "I could do with a break. Will you stay for a little while," pleading emeralds looked to sapphires.

"She's quieter," Yuffie commented as Cloud sat on a chair with Leon and Aeris opposite him on the couch, Yuffie on the arm.

Cloud nodded, still engrossed with her miniature beauty. In the momentary silence they could hear her snuffles and the occasional stressed intake of breath. Never once would her father tear his eyes away from her fragile form, declining to participate in the conversation in front of him. Guilt from his brief absence would not allow him to do so.

As the conversation lengthened, Aeris accepted that Cloud refused to let her fret over their offspring and thus grew more relaxed, enjoying the company that she had longed for. Times had meant that at least one of them was busy when the others weren't. For once that had all changed. Despite them all under the same roof at the same time, Cloud still declined participation. With his head bowed over the tiny bundle in his arms, the others failed to witness his deepening frown. The chatting suddenly ceased when the blonde took a sharp intake of breath.

"Meg…"

The tone of his voice gave Aeris the most cause for concern. Not only did the call of her name cause the air to quiver; the question and fear were thick.

"Megumi?"

This time it was much shriller in deliverance. His hand quivered by her head, which rested in the crook of his elbow. When he looked up, Leon baulked and Yuffie almost fell off the arm of the settee in shock. The fear for another life was etched in his face and emphasised by storming cerulean.

"She's not breathing," he panicked, leaping to his feet and repositioning his daughter so that her head rested on his shoulder.

Instantly, Aeris flung herself from the sofa, becoming as frantic as the blonde. The more they fussed, the less sense either of them made. Luckily, both Leon and Yuffie had their wits about them. Whilst Yuffie phoned the hospital to warn of their arrival, Leon quickly lifted Megumi from the distraught pair and bolted from the building.

The hospital was only a short distance away and took no time at a run. By the time the brunette had presented the struggling bundle to the assembled team of medics, her parents had arrived, beside themselves with worry. They could only stand back and watch with their precious daughter's life in the hands of a team of dedicated professionals.

Aeris was a state whilst they watched the doctors trying to save her tiny life. Cloud became numb and unmoving as he could only watch her tiny face being swallowed by the mask they administered. Leon and Yuffie had a game to hold back her frantic mother who only wanted to comfort her baby. She may have been small in stature but her devotion was immeasurable. A thumbs up from the consultant on the other side of the glass was the only thing that calmed her nerves and left her supporters to pick her up off the floor.

When he was certain that Aeris was marginally settled, Leon looked over his shoulder at the blonde. Cerulean remained fixated as tube after line was fed into his barely visible infant. Little else appeared to matter to him. When a small sample of blood was withdrawn, his green complexion became greatly enhanced. There was nothing more he could do but clamp his hand over his mouth, retch, and promptly bolt from the room. By now, three pairs of eyes followed his sharp exit.

………………

By time Cloud had returned, the drama had calmed significantly. Aeris chose to wait for her partner before she moved to Megumi's side. Initially, they were still unable to see her. He was subdued as he returned to the group. His complexion was pink once more but the rest of him didn't look so good. His face and hair were damp with water whilst his T-shirt was sodden from the misdirected torrent having been washed away. Still, Aeris hurried over and wrapped her arms around him. They gave each other the strength they needed to see them through the aftermath of the ordeal.

The wait to see their baby was everlasting. When they finally got to see her, it was a daunting task. Protected by the incubator, Megumi was surrounded by monitors and machines that aided her recovery. Peering down through the top of the incubator, the number of tubes that emanated from her fragile form was unbelievable. Neither of them spoke as their eyes met over their shared treasure.

Cloud did not look up from the cot when the consultant approached. Aeris silently pleaded for an explanation. After flipping through the clipboard and glancing at the monitors in turn, he addressed the pair.

"Your little girl's going to be fine," he paused as Aeris almost collapsed with relief. "To be honest, it was touch and go for a time, but all signs are good. We're still investigating the cause of her illness, but your friends' quick reactions minimised any potential… backlash. Your daughter's difficulty in breathing was caused by a viral infection that resulted in her airways narrowing. That's why she's wheezing still; so don't be alarmed by that. We're currently giving her steroids to boost her immune system but the only thing we can do is let her get over this naturally."

"Can't you give her anything?" Aeris pleaded.

"I'm sorry," he looked down to his white front, "but antibiotics won't work and your magic sadly does not extend this far."

"I know," the flower girl nodded, "this is too severe for my powers. Flesh wounds are more my specialty," her smile was weak. A curt snort from Cloud told her that he found this comment amusing.

"All we can do for her is help her fight the infection. If there's anything you need or want to know, don't hesitate to ask." He nodded his leave, allowing fretting parents to be alone.

"I'm sorry," Cloud whispered through a porthole as he gently trailed a finger up and down the length of her splinted forearm. Aeris peered at him through the heated Perspex and frowned. Right now he only saw Megumi. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. This is all my fault," his voice cracked as he continued, "I should have _been_ there for you."

A minute grunt was his daughter's only reply as she settled into slumber, grimacing against the tubes that made her breathing easier. "Nothing's your fault," Aeris pleaded to him in a whisper. "Don't blame yourself. I was helpless too."

"I wasn't there when she needed me," cerulean gleamed with guilt. "This is all my fault," he whispered into a forearm.

"No," she stated, moving to perch on his knee, desperate to be as close as possible. "Stop thinking like that." Her warm touch on his face softened his stiff stature and helped him relax. Only one of them looked up as Leon and Yuffie returned to see how their favourite niece was getting along.

"How is she?" Yuffie asked in a whisper when Aeris approached, leaving Cloud maintaining a vigil at Megumi's side.

"The doctor says she's going to be fine. Thank heavens," she sighed, battling the tears. She nodded in acknowledgement with her bowed head when Leon placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Yuffie then stepped forward and embraced her, offering the extra support.

"How's he coping," the brunette nodded towards the blonde, who still refused to abandon his tiny beloved's side.

"I think it's really hit him hard," Aeris glanced over her shoulder at him, her voice close to breaking. "He thinks it's all his fault. He's really torn up over this."

"He did look really ill before," Yuffie mused. "It's so odd to see him this way."

"Meaning?" sapphires narrowed in her direction.

"Just that… someone so… reserved with their feelings can almost fall apart. They may appear cold and stonehearted on the outside, but inside they're softies…" She glanced sideways as Leon cast his gaze to the sterile floor.

"He loves her immensely," Aeris looked to him once more. He still studied her rhythmically rising and falling chest.

Sapphires studied the blonde whilst Yuffie offered practically every condolence she could to Aeris. Their conversation slowly drowned out to him. Cloud was oblivious to the rest of the world. Only his daughter mattered right now. He appeared almost pensive with the one hand over his mouth. In reality, it hid the battling emotions that were ready to storm forth.

Both girls looked round upon hearing a strained intake of breath. Cloud now had his eyes buried in his hand but he could not hide the grimace completely. Tears appeared beneath his palm and fell unnoticed to the floor. Slowly he lost the battle to the stored emotions and broke down, practically bawling into the hands that covered his face.

By the time Aeris had darted to his side, he sat awkwardly on the cold tiles. As soon as he felt her warm embrace he squeezed back, still unrelenting in his feelings. With the possible severity of the situation dawning on them both, Aeris also gave into the emotions that troubled her turbulent mind. Together, they comforted the other.

A fighter and a ninja looked on in awe. Neither of them knew how to address the situation. "Wow," Yuffie sighed. "To think someone can love another that much. So much it hurts. I wish I could have someone who would love me that much."

"I'm sure you will," Leon whispered.

Violets migrated sideways, displaying a hint of disappointment. Leon only looked to her when she sighed heavily. Her sadness was unavoidable. He couldn't find the words as she turned to leave, her head bowed.

"If you only let your wishes come true," he quietly spoke to the sombre air. "It's not just our friends who love like that. We're all capable. Even… me." His last sentence was almost inaudible to himself. "If only you knew," he exhaled, making his own exit and leaving the family alone.

………………

Glints of neon seeped through cracks in the curtain as he sat on his sofa, hands clasped in front of his chin. He entertained a multitude of thoughts as sapphires fixed unfocussed on the threadbare carpet. Perhaps he _should_ stop pacing. Luckily, Yuffie had somehow managed to miss it. She still lived at the address but it wasn't often that she spent the night here. That was fine to Leon; it gave him more unprecedented time for reflection.

Without realising it, he found himself on his knees in the corner of his living room, scattering all that sat on a low table. Next, the makeshift tablecloth was flung aside unceremoniously. Outstretched palms rested on the smooth varnished surface of the ornate wooden chest before him. This was the only thing he had salvaged from Hollow Bastion. Few had returned to their birthplace, but he had assisted in the recovery of lost ones. Inside lay the most precious memories of all that he felt close to. Slowly, and noisily, the lid was lifted with plumes of dust billowing upwards

An assortment of treasures lay concealed within. In all the years he had been here, he hadn't distributed the items to their respective owners. A pink ribbon decorated what appeared to be an ornate pearl or marble that belonged to Aeris. A tattered rag doll dressed all in black was Yuffie's. She never used to put it down, but after setting up a new life in Traverse Town she had shunned it. The loss of her parents pained her too much. There were many other little trinkets that littered the bottom of the chest, which belonged to the girls. There was only one thing that belonged to the blonde: a small package wrapped up in a red handkerchief and string. Gently tugging at the bow, he revealed the contents within. Enclosed were two photo frames and a letter written in his mother's hand. He had found the parcel by her side after returning to Hollow Bastion. It appeared that she had anticipated the disaster that beset them all. Taking his time, he studied the contents.

He chose not to open the letter; he was intruding enough as it was. Yet the photos caught his attention. The larger of the two was solely of Cloud and his mother, taken weeks before the fall of their home. That must have been the last time Cloud had laughed so freely and it showed under the glass. The other… this was really interesting. From the location, it had to have been taken before the blonde moved to Hollow Bastion. The trees and mountain scenery told of that. Clearly it had to be his hometown. The picture itself was almost two decades old. A small, blonde haired toddler grinned from between wooden sides. The woman in the photo was definitely his mother; only ten years younger than Leon remembered her. And the man? Little was known about Cloud's father, only that he had died before they left. Cloud never spoke of him. That was fine for Leon; he never remembered his family. His mother had died giving birth to him, and his own father? He wasn't around when she died and nothing more had been heard of him since. Now it was time for his treasured items.

There was little he had wanted to take away with him, except the chest before him, the leather sheath for his gunblade, and a scrapbook of his most precious memories.

"So _that's_ where it got to," he placed the sheath aside before taking the scrapbook in both his hands. Holding the black, spiral bound book in his upturned palms, he fell back on his rear towards the middle of the room.

The orange glow from the window illuminated his collection with a surreal glow. Inside were snippets from papers, notes passed in class, and his favourite photos. As he relived times long passed, a rare smile spread across his face whilst he flipped deeper into his past. And then he came to the dearest of them all. Something he had feared lost in the flames. But it sat before him, hastily slipped in between the pages for safe keeping, intended to eventually be glued in with the rest.

The photo had always sat by his bedside lamp and clock. He had often spent many sleepless nights gazing at the group beaming back at him. In total, six faces grinned up at him from his palms. He was fifteen when this was taken. That hairstyle was a mistake. In front of him was a young and fresh-faced Cloud, flanked on either side by a girl. One lived with them now but the other had been lost to the flames. Aeris stood on his left, smiling bashfully as his head was close to hers. The only time he had been so forward with her. On his right, the girl was the same age, but with long, brown hair and mahogany eyes. Her name was Tifa, if he recalled correctly. Everyone knew that she fancied the shy blonde. There was no hiding that fact. She was popular amongst the boys, but only because of her voluptuous figure. In front of Aeris stood a tiny Yuffie, aged only six. He remembered how she had screamed until she could join them in the shot. Stood in her pyjamas, her favourite rag doll was pressed to her chin. And then his attention focussed on the two in the back. One was himself and the other… the other… how he missed her. Black hair with faint light brown streaks came past her shoulders. Her brown eyes smiled whatever the weather. All of them watched the camera, except one: himself. The one he had his arm around fixated him. Back then he had been sure that she was the one.

As his fingers caressed the smooth surface on the rear of the photo, the tips became aware of an abnormality. There was nothing obviously wrong from looking at the front so he resorted to flipping the picture to find the cause. His surprise was more than slight upon spotting a second photo attached, mistakenly stuck by the residue left from tape. Gently prising the smaller portrait away, he couldn't believe his luck. Another photo he had feared lost forever now sat snugly in the palm of his hand. And this time they were alone together. How he found her beautiful still, even if his hairstyle was awful, the girl he embraced round the waist drew attention away from him. Only sixteen in this picture, she had scribbled 'With love, Rinoa,' in her flowing hand across the bottom. He read the line over and over, and still it held more meaning than others could see. Suddenly, an idea hit him.

In his haste to get to his feet, he elbowed the chest. Clutching at his throbbing extremity, he observed the slipped panel in the lid. As he poked it with the tip of his finger, the panel fell away to reveal a secret compartment. This was new to him, and there was something hidden within. Taking the yellow, padded envelope from its concealed place, he held it in both hands. His name, or his former name, was scribbled on the front in a hand he recalled, but could not put a name to. No one around him possessed such a scrawl. The one it most identified was Rinoa's. His heart leapt into his throat as he sat on the sofa to open the package.

Despite being small, it held a weight. Peering in, he found no note or explanation otherwise. Glancing back at the chest lid, there appeared to be nothing more. He rose up and walked over, peering into its deep hollow. There, bright as anything, lay a small folded slip of paper, yellowed with age. It didn't appear that the note had come from the parcel, but surely should have accompanied it. Its message was simple and read: 'If you come here, you'll find me. Usual place. Rinoa.'

Leon could only frown. It was dated the last day he had seen her. She must have slipped it into his chest as she snuck from his room on that fateful morning. Setting the note aside, he peered into the envelope.

His expression was a mask of surprise. All these years a gift had been hidden under his nose. Using one finger to lift the heavy chain from inside, he observed the new acquisition. Studying it revealed his gift to be a pendent in the shape of a lion's head on a substantial chain. He couldn't have been sure how long he stared at the swinging chain before he hastily fastened it about his neck. At first, the metal was cold against bare flesh.

As he read the note again, thoughts stormed in his head. Didn't she leave Hollow Bastion with her father? Was she waiting for him in their secret place? Maybe there was the chance she wasn't on the ship with her father that was captured by the heartless and destroyed. Maybe she got out alive and still lives, like them, only in another world. His breathing quickened as more and more possibilities battled to the forefront of his mind.

Without thinking, he bolted for the door. With his fingers encasing the doorknob, he stopped for a moment.

"Think!" he exclaimed. "Plan. I need a plan," he gasped, grabbing armfuls of paper and darting to the kitchen table to devise a strategy in order to search for her. It seemed much more likely that she could have survived and he intended to find her. Preparing himself for a long, sleepless night, he spread out over the table.

……

Slow but sure? Why not tell me what you think! Please? I know. I'm being pushy. Heck, I didn't get where I am now without it! Hah hah hah.

Leon's lost his sane streak! Aw, poor Yuffie and Leon. Bit blind ain't they? Will they? Won't they? Only time will tell! Tune in next time. I assure you I shall be here this time! So sorry to you all again. I'm mean, aren't I! 


	4. Chapter 4: A Journey's Beginning

**In Search Of Lost Souls.**

Well, I apologise once again! I'm hopeless ain't i? But well… the excuse this time you ask? Sorry, just come back from a last minute holiday to Vancouver! Yay. But well… I shall spare you the envy, (loved every minute of it!) and let you get on with reading this! Have fun! Oh, and a word of warning… if this is full of errors, again, I'm sorry. I sacrificed that in order to get this up. I will review and repost when thoroughly checked.

Disclaimer: oh, do we have to bother with this? I own nothing! I wish I did. Oh the plans, the plans!

**Chapter 4: A journey's beginning.**

"Have you seen Squall?"

The raven-haired ninja stood in the middle of Cloud's kitchen with hands on her hips. The brunette _had_ been rather elusive for the last six weeks, the beginning of which coincided with Megumi's illness. Many people had witnessed him busying about, often returning home with armfuls of supplies

"Not recently, no," Aeris looked up from the suckling infant she held in her arms.

"What's he up to?" the blonde turned from his place at the sink where he sterilised a number of bottles. "Is he hoarding for a prolonged winter?"

"I don't know," Yuffie grumbled, watching as Aeris cooed over Megumi. "She's gotten really big. How old is she again?"

"Eighteen weeks," the proud mother beamed at the youngster before her. "Isn't she gorgeous?" she grinned back into eyes that matched her own.

"Just as beautiful as her mother," a silly grin was written beneath cerulean, leaving Yuffie rolling her eyes.

"Well?" she huffed, "if you _do_ find out what's made him so _bizarre_, lemme know. I gotta meet Tim."

"Still going out with him?"

This time it was Yuffie's turn to grin demonically at Aeris. "Yeah," she sighed.

"Tell you what," Cloud wrung his hands on a tea towel, "I'll head over there later and see what our favourite loner is up to. You shouldn't have moved out Yuf."

Shrugging, she sounded a half-hearted agreement. "I know," she buried her head in her shoulder. "But Tim and I are getting on great and I hardly ever went home."

"When _I_ was seventeen…" Aeris began.

"You were attracting all the men, go on," Cloud smirked, moving to place a gentle kiss on his daughter's head. "Will you be alright?"

"On my own? Yeah," Aeris shooed him away with a flick of the hand. "Tell us all you can about Leon. Yuffie here could always keep me company if Tim lets her off the hook."

"Great," the blonde sighed, placing a hand on his partner's shoulder as he left, picking up his coat.

"I wonder what he'll have to say," Yuffie thought aloud, having spent more time thinking about the brunette than her current man.

After pounding relentlessly on Leon's door for five minutes, Cloud concluded that the brunette really wasn't there. He was glad Leon lived in fairly secluded corner of the district; there were fewer to watch his movements. Stepping backwards, he looked to the second storey window to confirm whether anyone was in. Seeing no signs of life, he chose to search Leon's other haunts, his mind wandering as he did so.

Leon had recently been much quieter than usual, spending much more time alone. It seemed that no one else had noticed the new necklace he wore. Except Yuffie. More often than not she was captivated whenever she caught sight of it. Cloud had only ever seen that particular design in a shop window back in Hollow Bastion. Was he renewing links with his past? 'Perhaps…' he thought, 'but that wouldn't explain the shopping.'

The brunette had been spotted visiting a number of shops, reportedly buying gear for an apparent camping trip. Cloud knew of no holiday he had planned, so why did he need a backpack and provisions? He had also been caught upgrading his weapon in Cid's workshop. It certainly wasn't to spar, for the blonde had packed away his gear the day after Megumi came home. To this day he deeply believed that in his moment of selfishness, his daughter had suffered and chose to give it up. Much to Aeris's protests.

So far the waterway, the Third District, and the training hall offered no glimpse of Leon. Resorting to trying his home once more, Cloud returned to the Second District. As he approached Leon's quarters, he caught the brunette on his doorstep, pulling the door closed behind him. It appeared he had only just got home. The surprise on his face could not be hidden when he caught sight of the blonde.

"I've been looking for you," Cloud commented to lifted eyebrows. "Got a moment?"

"Uh…" he vocalised in the back of his throat, whilst staring at the key poised for the lock. "Yeah," he suddenly looked up, pushing the door back open, and beckoned for the blonde to follow.

Waiting as Leon kicked boxes aside, Cloud moved to perch on the arm of the sofa. "We haven't seen much of you recently," he called out as Leon vanished into the kitchen. When there was no reply, he followed out of curiosity. "What you been up to?"

"Nothin'," the brunette shrugged nonchalantly, yanking two mugs from a sparsely filled cupboard.

As Cloud looked about, it slowly dawned on him that the food in his kitchen had been run down and takeaway boxes had built up in the waste bin. "Really?" Cloud kept his tone as casual as possible, "we haven't seen you in ages. Say, why don't you pop round sometime next week."

A mahogany haired head rose and stared at the wall before him. "Uhm…" he stalled, "I'll have to see what I'm dong. I might have… plans."

"Oh yeah?" Cloud questioned his turned back, not quite convinced. "What plans?"

"I…" he lowered his head to peer into the half-prepared mugs, "I'm thinking of taking some time out. A holiday perhaps."

"Really?" the blonde sounded as enthusiastic as possible. "Where are you thinking of going?" he asked as he now accepted the steaming mug of coffee from Leon.

"Oh, y'know," he shrugged, "here and there. About, I suppose."

Cerulean orbs narrowed at the increasingly vague answers. "You don't know where you're going?" Cloud questioned after some time. "Come on," he chided, "you're hiding something. I know it."

"Who says?" sapphires shifted sideways as he took a lengthy swig from his mug, only to regret it when the hot liquid scalded the back of his throat. Setting the mug down, he grimaced fiercely, both at his affliction and the imploring gaze from the blonde.

"Well?" Cloud leant back in his seat, his wing falling free for the first time in weeks. "I ain't leaving here until I get a proper answer."

"You wouldn't understand," Leon sighed.

"Try me," Cloud glanced about the room once more. "I lived and worked with the dark side for nearly ten years. I'm pretty open-minded. I know lies and deception when I see it, and you're feeding me some right bull. Well?"

Leon exhaled sharply. "Fine," he grumbled. "I've been thinking," he slowly admitted.

"About what?" the blonde felt like he was finally getting somewhere. "And for how long?"

"Since… Megumi fell ill. Seeing the way you and Aeris were with her," he paused as blonde spikes fell earthbound, "that got me thinking."

As sapphires became troubled, Leon glanced to a cloth wrapped bundle positioned against the wall. Cloud's suspicions were aroused about whom he spoke. Keeping his assumptions aside, he chose the path of idle chitchat.

"Thinking? About what?"

"All sorts," he sighed, sifting through endless lists of information in his mind. "Cid told me the other month that the rescuers kept a log of where people were evacuated to. Even the intended destinations of the ships that were destroyed. Even the places where her father was meant to go to. "

The blonde sighed quietly in exasperation," Rinoa…"

It always came back to her. Even after all these years, he still refused to let go. Persistence was one of his traits. However, this time he had opted for direct action.

"Yeah," Leon sighed after an eternity. "The ship her father were on made it out of Hollow Bastion to fall later but I don't know if Rinoa left at all. I was hoping… that… I might find her. After all these years," sapphires looked up and met cerulean.

The blonde could not find any adequate words. Instead he felt like a gawping fish. "But… but… what do you intend to do?" he stuttered.

"I want to find her."

"But you don't even know if she made it. She might have…"

A hand shot up to silence the blonde mid sentence. His expression was stern and served to halt Cloud's speculations. "I know," he spoke through gritted teeth. "She may be alive and well somewhere. Or she may lie in an unmarked grave, woe betide. Either way," he became more sombre, "I need to know. And if need be, bring her home. I just need to know."

"Fair enough," the blonde sighed. "What do you plan to do first?"

"I was thinking of Hollow Bastion first. I'll check the records and go from there."

"How are you going to get there?" golden eyebrows rose in question.

Leon's mouth fell open. This was a path he had forgotten to go down. "Ugh," he slammed the heel of his palm into his forehead.

"I might be able to help you out there," Cloud beamed at him, a discrete twinkle in his eyes.

The brunette was clearly confused. For once his expression spoke of it. "How?" he finally managed to gasp. "Travel between worlds was banned almost two years ago. The only one who could…" he looked up from the table. "The only one who could travel between worlds was _you_. But…" he looked to his friend's left arm where fingertips drummed the tabletop. Delight crept into sapphires as his previous disappointment dissolved and was replaced. "Would you…?"

Cloud could clearly see how much all this meant to him. He was now convinced that the pendant had something to do with all this. Pointing at it, he began; "I'll help you, but first, I'm curious as to that."

"Oh this?" he gently fingered the lion ensign, "I found it the other month. Oh," he suddenly remembered the parcel he possessed, "I have something for you."

The blonde had never seen him so animated. He remained sat at the table, stunned. He could only blink repeatedly as his friend returned with a small, ornately wrapped parcel in his hands. He appeared to study it momentarily before handing it over to its true receptor.

"This is for you."

Cloud studied the package, flipping it over repeatedly in his hands. A small tag bearing his name was the only clue of its origin. The surprise on his face couldn't be hidden for love or money. In permanent black ink, his name screamed out from the white in his mother's handwriting. His haste could not be quelled as he tore at the string and tugged the contents from the handkerchief; not noticing it had been previously opened.

Leon watched on with bemusement as the blonde managed to tip all the contents onto the tabletop with a noisy clatter. He then quickly scrabbled to collect up his new acquisitions. The brunette studied his reaction as he picked up the objects in turn. The first, he remembered correctly, was the picture of Cloud and his mother. Cerulean faltered as memories flooded back. He gazed at the past entombed beneath glass for a full five minutes, his fingers unconsciously caressing the cool surface. Leon could not have predicted his reaction upon lifting the second, yet smaller photo.

Trembling hands almost dropped the precious gift. He stared aghast at the photo before him. Never had he seen this portrait before. Placing the photo frame flat on the wooden tabletop, he sank his hands into golden locks and tugged. A curt sigh told of his disbelief. Quickly, the blonde snatched up the envelope and scoured the contents once, twice, and again. His eyes skimmed the page too quickly to absorb all the information first time around. Laying the letter flat and smoothing the creases he had inadvertently created, he picked up his family portrait once more.

"I don't remember my father," he struggled with a lump in his throat. "He died… I was only three."

Leon spoke nothing as Cloud flipped the frame over and released the photo trapped within. Initially, he thought he was going to crumple it in his straining hands, yet he took the small piece of his past and held his wallet in his other hand. Flipping it open, he tucked it away, to the side of the smiling face of his beautiful daughter and her equally delectable mother.

"How is Megumi?" Leon questioned, upon seeing her portrait.

The smile was broad. "She's wonderful. She's better now and taking much more interest in her world. And now that she's smiling…" he tipped the photo towards Leon, his own head bowed in thought. "She keeps us up in the night but when she smiles at seeing you, it's all worthwhile."

Watching the proud father before him, the envy and jealousy threatened to boil forth. Resisting it, he swallowed hard. "What happened," he indicated to the empty photo frame.

"An accident," he fumbled with the discoloured corners of the empty envelope. "An accident that killed almost half of the workforce. Mother didn't say. We moved to Hollow Bastion when I wasn't even four and a half. She couldn't cope with the memories of him that still lived with her. My first real memory was of the move. I felt sorry for you." He looked up to a sapphire gaze; "I don't mean that in a condescending way. I hated the other kids. They had their fathers. You? You didn't have anyone, but it didn't stop you. You were always strong. Always what I wanted to be. If you should leave, I want you to know that. For Megumi's sake, I want her to have what I missed out on. I promise to be there for her, and I will keep to that. As I'm sure you made a promise to yourself or Rinoa and you intend to keep it."

Brunette locks fell over a troubled expression. He spoke no more of it. "Say," he looked up, "Can I pick your brain? If you still have one!"

A disgruntled look swiftly followed as a reply. "Sure. I mean, you'll need teaching on how to use that glove of mine. _And_ how not to get lost, 'cause believe me, you will!"

Smiling, Leon seated himself alongside the blonde and set about informing him of his current intentions.

………………

It took two weeks for Leon's plans to become complete. But even then all was not done. Cloud had then so kindly offered to charter all the worlds he knew of to aid Leon in his quest. In the thick of the fifth night, Cloud was nearing completion. He flicked through page after page to ensure nothing was missing when his pink clad lover stumbled into the room.

"What are you playing at?" fists obscured the emeralds he adored.

Looking over his shoulder from the desk, he waited for the yawn to pass before he replied. "I decided to document all the places I've been over the years. Almost done now."

"Good," she stifled another yawn, padding softly to stand by his side. "The bed's cold without you."

"My apologies," he snaked an arm about her ever shrinking waist, resting his chin on her stomach. Slowly she was reclaiming her prior childbirth figure, but no one was rushing. She looked good no matter what. "You'll always be my number one woman."

"And Meg?" she rested her palms on his shoulders, distancing him from herself.

"Meg will always be number one too. You both are. You both mean the world to me."

Cherry red lips parted into a smile as blonde locks tickled her abdomen. She could not help but sink her fingers into the mass of silken gold. Gently tipping his head back, emeralds gazed back into cerulean gems that brimmed with tears.

"Aeris," he whispered, pulling her to sit in his lap, "I love you. And I promise to make an honest woman out of you. One day."

Blinking rapidly, she couldn't quite believe her ears. "Cloud," she gasped, "Are… you… _proposing_?"

"In a nut shell," he grinned as she trailed a thumb under his eyelids, enjoying his strong arms wrapped about her hips. "Not the way I intended to do it, but it'll always have the same meaning."

"One day?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

He sighed and buried his forehead into her shoulder. "I want everyone to be present."

"What do you mean?" she questioned, caressing his cheek.

He snatched a brief taste of her lips before he replied. "It's Leon. He's thinking of taking off for a few months." Emeralds widened in surprise as she straightened up on his lap. Holding her tighter, he continued, "That's what I've been doing this for," he swung an arm over the pile of papers. "Leon wants to see if he can find Rinoa. Shh," he held a finger up to stop her surprised questioning. "I can understand where he's coming from. Amuse him."

"You don't think he'll find her?"

"Highly unlikely. But he won't see what he doesn't want to."

"He always was stubborn," she recalled past memories, resting her lips on his forehead. "And after you've done this paper work?"

The blonde exhaled lengthily and deliberated with his answer. "I was… thinking of helping him out. I might have to go away for a little while," he struggled to keep her on his lap as she clearly objected and was about to assault him with words as an accompaniment. However, Cloud got there before her. "I know. I know. I can't bear to be away from Megumi for even a day, but I owe everything to him." Her questioning gaze implored him to continue. "I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him. I wouldn't have such beauty sat on my knee and I wouldn't have the most gorgeous daughter in the world. I will try to be home as soon as possible. A week at most."

Aeris sighed; knowing it was better to support him than stop him. "I understand."

"Did you just check in on Meg?" he questioned, his face nuzzled into her neck.

"Yeah," she gasped, feeling his warm lips brush against her collarbone, leaving strawberries in their wake. "She's sleeping sound. Why?"

Cerulean orbs reappeared with mischievous intent. "That's good," he sighed, resting his hand on a slender thigh and fingering the decorative lace trim before his hand slipped from view. "It's time we had a little time for ourselves."

Her reply was a curt giggle as he caressed areas rarely exposed. Laughter turned to emphasised breathing when his lips paid great attention to her neck. "Whoa!" she exclaimed, when he rose to his feet with her in his arms. They both paused in silence, Aeris with a hand over her mouth as they made sure they hadn't woken a certain someone.

"I can finish this tomorrow," Cloud added whilst walking towards the bedroom. "I have much more important matters to see to." His reply was a playful giggle as slim arms became wrapped about his neck seconds before he kicked the door to behind him.

………………

"All set?" the blonde asked whilst allowing the brunette entry. A nod was his only reply. "Good. I finished the plans off this morning. I'd offer you lunch, but I don't recommend that just before travelling. How about a coffee? To settle those nerves."

"I'm not nervous," the brunette lied slightly, glaring at his retreating back. A brash laugh stung his ears. "You'll wake Megumi."

"No need," Cloud stuck his head round the corner of the kitchen, pointing towards a crib to his right. "She's been up since seven with me. Say hello."

"Where's Aeris?" He asked, walking to the Moses crib.

"Sleeping," his voice called from the kitchen. "She's still tired from last night."

Leon's suspicions were aroused from the chuckle that followed his explanation. Shaking his head, he peered into the cot. Bright, sparkling emeralds shone from underneath a creased brow. Eyes followed his every movement. Absorbed with curiosity, he bent and leant closer, hands clasped in the small of his back. A sudden gurgle caught him by surprise.

"You talk like your father," he whispered, gaining a smile in reply. His cheeks could not help but pull taught and smile in return. Her reaction was to increase her own. Her eyes roved to gaze over his shoulder, her legs kicking with excitement. He was aware of Cloud standing beside him, offering a steaming mug.

"I see he didn't scare, you," her father cooed, his face close to hers. Miniature fingers clamped on strands of gold and pulled. "Ah, Meg. Leggo, leggo," he reached up to prise loose her surprisingly strong grip. "Ow, Meg!" he winced.

He was shortly saved when gentle hands teased their way into tiny ones. "All right Megumi," Aeris sweet talked, only to have her head whip towards her mother's and beam with delight. "Good morning to you too. How's my sweetheart this morning?"

"Fighting dirty like her father," Leon grinned at the tousle-haired mother. "Rough night?" he questioned at her severe state of bed-head.

"You could say that," she smiled coyly whilst lifting her daughter into her arms.

Leon merely looked from one smirk to another. "I shan't ask."

"Good," Aeris nuzzled Megumi. "Are you all set?" she looked to her partner.

"Mmh," he agreed with a mouthful of nerve-settling goodness. "Just got to get the last touches and we're all set." Setting his mug down, he moved to a tiny, well-hidden cupboard.

Leon watched as he gingerly opened the door, prepared for its contents to come tumbling out. Reaching past his blade that had been set aside for an unknown length of time, he pulled out that which he sought.

"Aha!" he exclaimed, thrusting his left hand into the glove. "Found you."

"Where are you going to go?" Aeris pressed, Megumi writhing in her grasp to catch a glimpse of her father. "Hey," she chuckled, "what do you know?"

"Firstly," he tugged off the glove and offered the brunette a fitting. "I was thinking of showing him the best entry points to each world. After that, I'll get him to bring us home."

"Shall I tell Megumi that you'll be back just in time for her eighteenth?" Aeris smiled.

Mahogany eyebrows raised in taunting. "It's a bit tight," he complained.

"Don't complain," Cloud leant forwards for a brief cuddle from his girl. "Reduces the chance for error. I'll see you soon," he soothed, kissing her forehead once more before turning his attention to her mother.

"I'll invite Yuffie over. I'm sure she'd love to stop over. Do you want me to tell her of…" she motioned with her hand.

"Please," Leon felt grateful of her offer. "I don't think I could find the words."

"Don't expect a pretty sight when you return. Take care," she squeezed his arm in farewell before taking a protesting Megumi from her father's pouting grasp. Once again he leant forward to embrace them both.

"I shan't do this in front of her," he accepted the glove back. "The wing is one thing," he extended the limb in question, captivating Megumi's gaze. Smiling at her, he concluded, "She doesn't need to see this. Bye darlin'," he chucked her chin before heading to the kitchen. Aeris listened on, her lips pursed against the side of her daughter's turned head, whilst Cloud explained the essentials to Leon. "It's best to visualise the places you want to go. I'll show you them all first so you can then go where you want."

"What if a world doesn't exist any more?" she heard Leon's voice.

"Simple," the blonde's voice carried to them, causing Megumi to crane her neck to see her elusive father, "you get relocated to the next world in the constellation. Can prove extremely interesting."

"Where to first?"

"I was thinking the Coliseum. My old haunts."

Kissing her daughter's forehead, Aeris heard Leon agree before a ripping sound tore through the apartment followed by a brief flash of light. Walking into the kitchen revealed it to be empty.

"What do you say we ask Auntie Yuffie round for tea tonight?" matching eyes met, before they too left the lightly smoldering kitchen.

……

Phew…. Hopefully I won't take as long next time. Hey you there, yeah you with that cabbage… I hope you aren't gonna do what I think you're gonna… urk! I shall try to be a little quicker next time with the updates. I can only apologise profusely and beg for forgiveness on my knees. Or how about a Cloud plushie? Heh?


	5. Chapter 5: I Won't Let You Go

**In Search Of Lost Souls.**

Well, I thought I would be nice and post two at once. Again, I can't vouch for the grammar in this. Can't we have 30 hour days? That would make life much better! But anyway. How's this for appeasement? Heh heh. Have fun.

Disclaimer: groans Don't make me repeat myself. Please?

**Chapter 5: I Won't Let You Go.**

After an exhaustive six-day trek, the interplanetary duo found themselves standing in the library of Hollow Bastion. Stomping around in inches of dust, Cloud scanned the various shelves of books. Reaching the shelf he wanted, he trailed a finger along the spines of the battered volumes.

"Red… Red… Amber…" he muttered aloud. "Aha, green," he plucked a thin book from the shelf.

"Chasing the Green Rainbow?" Leon read the title out. "A little light reading for the journey home?"

"Nah," he dismissed his taunts. "Tifa would always leave Aeris messages in this book. It was Aeris's choice; no one ever read it." He flicked through the yellow pages before it fell open at the desired point. Rammed into the join, a hastily folded note prevented any more pages from turning. Pulling the note out and closing the book, Cloud unfolded the paper whilst leaning on the hard cover.

"Whoa!" Leon exclaimed as he read the note over his non-winged shoulder. "Ouch?" Cloud merely grumbled, not objecting as Leon read the message aloud. "Aeris, I have to tell you this before it's too late. It's about Cloud. I know that you like him, but please don't hate me. I think I love him. Got to go, something's coming. Meet me at the fountain. Tifa." Snorting, he glanced to the blonde who read the note through again. "Did you know?"

"I had an idea. Aeris told me a while back. The feeling was never mutual," he sighed, refolding the note and pocketing it. "The memories this place holds."

"Yeah," sapphires scoured the high ceiling. "And the stairs outside."

That comment drew a smirk from the blonde. "Move," he spat, crossing his arms across his chest.

Leon chuckled at the memory. "So?" he held his hand out.

Still smirking, he grumbled, "It's not a toy. But this should be good. I want to see how bad you are at this."

"Will I learn from the expert?" the brunette mocked. "Tell me, how did you screw up first time round?"

"Unlike you," the blonde pointed sternly, heading for the lobby; "I didn't have anyone to teach me the basics. I had to learn for myself."

"Just hand it over," Leon outstretched his upturned palm. "Am I to take us home?"

"Oh yes," Cloud fluttered his eyelids in a way he considered bashful, "I'd like that very much," he held his hand out.

"Bet you would," Leon accepted the glove and fitted it as best as it would allow. "Which point in Traverse Town do you suggest?" he pressed while taking hold of Cloud's offered palm. They had to be physically joined for them _both _to travel. He was tempted of repaying the blonde's evil joke of leaving him in the sweltering heats of Tarzan's jungle. But he thought better of it. He felt too inexperienced to retrieve him should errors arise. Cloud, on the other hand, was a pro.

"Preferably on ground level. You don't want to screw up with heights."

"So that rules out the roof tops?"

"Unless you had a night of passion planned," gold eyebrows cocked cheekily.

"Filth," Leon muttered. "How's the waterway suit you?"

"That dingy alley? You'd have to be desperate to make out there," Cloud continued to provoke. "It's a little… low key." The look he received from the brunette was a curious one. One that he didn't understand.

"Waterway," Leon growled, picturing the location in his mind.

………………

A streak of lightning ripped through the deserted sparring ground before two shapes plummeted into ice cold water. One remained where he lay; staring at the glove wedged on his fingers whilst the other leapt to his feet and hotfooted it to dry land.

Wringing out his T-shirt, he launched; "What was that for? Did you specifically intend to give me a premature bath? Grrr," he finished, squeezing his water-laden spikes of their contents.

"Not intentionally," the stern reply was given.

"Very funny," Cloud sighed. "I told you there was a knack to it."

"You never answered my question," Leon pressed. "Where did you go wrong?"

The blonde slapped his thighs and howled with laughter at the memory. "Now _that_ was a mistake. My first mission took me to an Arabic town. Agrabah, I think. Anyway, I only had the limited information I was given to go from. When I appeared there, I was eight foot in the air and fell into a barrel of pink clothing dye. Apparently it was for the Sultan's daughter. Sadly to say…" he dismissed the intensifying chuckles from Leon, "I was stained pink for the duration of my stay. Including the hair," he answered the brunette's silent question.

"Now that I would have _paid_ to see."

"Yeah well," Cloud grumbled, "it beat the alternative."

"And…?"

"Well… If I had landed two feet further away from the wall, I would have practically landed on a camel's rear end and the charming 'deposit' he had just made in front of the barrel." Cloud could only stare dumbfounded at Leon rolling with laughter whilst still sat in the water.

"Now I'd do more than just pay to see that. Say," mahogany eyebrows furrowed, "the time you ended up in the alleyway, just before Aeris found out you were still alive. Was that…?"

"Yeah," Cloud grinned at the memory. "But that was through no fault of my own. Interplanetary static or storms can knock you off course. That's nasty." Feeling his back pocket, he grimaced. "You'd better hope for your sake that you didn't soak these photos."

"Yeah," Leon stood with water cascading from his lap. "What was with that?"

"Just in case you forget where you want to go. A little refresher. Anyhow, I want to go home and see my baby. Care for dinner?"

"Sure," the brunette agreed, knowing that he only had a few hours before he left for the rest of the universe. "Once I have had chance to go home and change."

No sooner than he had walked into his home, he abandoned all that he carried and made a beeline for the kitchen, knowing all to well that it was feeding time.

"Guess who's back," he grinned, leaving the brunette in the cosy living room.

"Thank you," he heard Aeris grumble. "She's refused to feed all day and she certainly won't want it now." The incessant gurgling from Megumi revealed her not to care.

"Give her to me," Leon watched the blonde reach out from his place in the doorway. "And a bottle. Let's see if I can help. Hello gorgeous," he beamed down at the smiling face in his arms. "Did you miss me? 'Cause I missed you."

"Been tough?" sapphires looked to tired emeralds from behind Cloud.

Aeris initially nodded. "She's been grouchy. Missed her dad," she watched Cloud battling with a flailing Megumi, to some success. "I hope you're staying for tea. I've made enough for four."

"Four?" the two men chorused.

"Yes," Aeris looked at them for their stupidity. "Yuffie's coming. And before you object," she waggled a stern finger at Leon, "she's not happy with you. She wants to see you before you go. We all do."

"Sure," Leon exhaled heavily, knowing perfectly well that it wouldn't be a short journey.

"Good," she chirruped, "Cloud, why don't you spend some time with Meg while I finish preparing for tea."

"Already done," he replied enthusiastically, nuzzling an ecstatic youngster in his arms.

Casting a fleeting glance at her turned pink back, Leon followed the blonde into the centre of the lounge. He took up a seat on the sofa; Cloud sat on the other end, devoting all his attention to his daughter who sounded her delight at seeing him again. Feeling excluded, he picked up the day's newspaper and refreshed himself of local events. He had completely lost track of time until repetitive jabs at the doorbell caused him to jump. A lump rose up in his throat when he realised whom it must be. He knew he was in for it now.

"Can you get that?" Aeris called from the kitchen, clattering a ladle into the sink.

"'Kay," Cloud stood with a drowsy Megumi in his arms. The brunette listened as the door opened and Cloud greeted the visitor. "Hey Yuf," his voice traveled from the doorway, "how's it going?"

"You're back!" she squealed, leaping on the spot and holding back the bear hug she obviously wanted to give him. "Hey," she quickly followed up, "if you're home, then surely _he_ is." From the sound of her voice, angry didn't quite portray it. About to leave, the blonde halted her steamed exit.

"Maybe you should follow me," he offered, reappearing in the front room.

Her initial look of surprise turned into seething anger as soon as she saw Leon walking around the couch to greet her. "How _dare_ you leave and not tell me," she began ranting, pummeling her fists into his torso. "Why…?" her voice wavered. "Why? What did I do to you?" The anger gave way to sobbing as the thwarted herself mentally for succumbing so. She hadn't intended for it to go this way. Oh well. There was no changing the past.

"It's nothing you did," Leon sighed, both his hands gently squeezing her shoulders. "It's something I _have _to do. I'm doing this for myself."

"But I don't want you to go," she wailed, stamping a foot in frustration. "It won't be the same without you."

"I have to…" he feebly attempted to explain to the tear-filled youngster before him.

"Yuffie," Aeris sweetly called form the kitchen doorway, "why don't you give me a hand?"

Nodding tearfully, she followed, leaving the two men alone. After watching her exit, Cloud placed Megumi in her carry cot before turning to face the brunette.

"Well now…" he exhaled, "this wouldn't have anything to do with that chain?"

Strong fingers idly played with the warm metal that drew heat into itself. "Rinoa gave me this…" he whispered.

Golden eyebrows morphed into one as he stared at Leon. "Hang on… You've been wearing that for about a month now. _She_ hasn't been seen for ten years. What the _hell_ are you talking about?"

"I found it. Rinoa left it for me. And her name is Rinoa. She _does_ have a name."

"I daren't say it for _her_ sake," Cloud jabbed a finger towards the kitchen. "Haven't you thought about how all this will affect Yuffie?"

Being so involved in their heated discussion, they failed to spot the subject of their conversation peep around the corner of the doorframe. It took all her will power to prevent the tears from escaping but still the sight of him wearing the chain amazed her. Why had it taken so long? A gentle arm around her waist pulled her back into the kitchen. There was so little he knew.

"She's got someone," Leon retaliated with a hint of selfishness. "So do you. Who do I have?" he couldn't help snarling.

Cloud's mouth opened but promptly clamped shut again. He hadn't considered that. Still, he couldn't help but look towards Megumi. He had more than he could have ever longed for. Sighing, he remembered how he had envied the man before him.

"I almost hated you," Cloud sat alongside the brunette, his forearms resting on his knees. "Really almost hated you."

"Why…?"

"You had everything I wanted. Everyone was envious of you at high school. The perfect relationship, excellent grades, the teachers loved you, and your fighting was to die for. Literally… at times."

"Now what do I have?" he posed solemnly.

"You have us," the blonde replied truthfully, the faintest ounce of hurt in his voice. "Meg _hates_ strangers yet she likes you. Aeris thinks so highly of you. You've always been a brother to me. And Yuffie… Yuffie's…" he sighed heavily. "There's no easy way to say this, but Aeris thinks she still has feelings for you."

"But she's got that…" Leon frowned, waving his hand.

"Aeris thinks it's a front. That she's scared of admitting what she really feels. Do us all a favour before you go," he looked to Leon. "Let her down gently. And tell her none of this is her fault."

"But it isn't," Leon started to protest.

"This is Yuffie we're talking about."

"True," Leon mumbled, smirking whilst Cloud made a quick bathroom break. The heavenly scents of home cooking wafted through from the kitchen, almost lifting him to his feet. Smells like these brought back many memories. No wonder Cloud was so content here: his mother's cooking smelt this good. This was going to be a meal to remember, for a long time to come. And yet it filled him with sadness. Likelihood was that it would be the last one he would have for a while. And the last one with company as great as this.

"Dinner's ready," Aeris spoke whilst walking to Megumi. "Where's Cloud?"

"I think my piloting skills scared the crap out of him!" Leon smirked at her.

"He's just as bad as your father," Aeris cuddled Megumi close. "We're still a little small for that highchair, aren't we? The table's set it you want to come through," Aeris turned her attention to the brunette.

Nodding, he followed her from the living room. Yuffie was adding the final touches to all of the plates. He didn't think she had a culinary bone in her body. Maybe people change. And for once, her usual bouncy and bubbly personality was overly subdued.

The brunette sat where instructed by Yuffie moments before she sat in the seat next to him. Whilst they awaited Cloud's return, Aeris secured Megumi into a brand new highchair and pulled her to the table, between both her parents. By the time she was settled, her father returned.

"Just like my mother used to make them," Cloud beamed, squeezing Aeris's hand before she had the chance to lift her knife.

Leon gazed down at his plate. Cloud was right, and how the scents brought the past flooding back. As the first forkful unloaded on his tongue, he couldn't believe his taste buds. With one small part of the past being relived the conversation that shortly sprung up also relived events of long ago.

All four of them laughed about the past, each feeling at home with the other. School time jokes were replayed in words and actions, some of them losing their point with Yuffie, and old secrets were laid bare. It was almost as if the immediate departure of one of them was forgotten. Especially when Yuffie reached for the wine and poured them all a glass. Laugher was regularly punctuated with hiccups and childish gurgles, only serving to enlighten the atmosphere more. Once the plates were cleared, they relocated to the lounge, cramping up on sofas and chairs to converse into the small hours.

Yuffie had somehow managed to wrangle a seat next to Leon and used her tipsy state as an excuse to sprawl into his lap, leaving him flushed in the face. Cloud watched on, one beauty in his arms whilst the other rested her drowsy head on his shoulder.

"Say Schquall," Yuffie drawled, "weren't choo planning on going tonight?"

"Flying under the influence is an offence," the blonde grinned, jabbing a finger at him, Aeris simply grumbled from the disturbance.

"I guess I'll have to postpone it to the morning."

"Great," Yuffie quipped.

"And before you interrupt me again," he mock glowered at her, "it's Leon."

"Shoree."

"You shouldn't be drunk at your age," Aeris murmured sleepily, eyes lidded.

"I'm not that far off eighteen. Only six months to go. Besides, schpikey ass there kept dipping his finger in your glash and giving it to Meg."

"But _Meg_ isn't drunk."

Leon marveled at the blonde's ability to hold his drink. Even after downing the same number of glasses, it had appeared to have no effect on him. He felt envious as the world before him was blurred around the edges. Perhaps it had something to do with the unnatural glow that graced his eyes. One that had become more pronounced over the time he had been back with them. And a similar one now blossomed in his daughter's eyes.

A guttural groan escaped from the brunette's throat when he rolled his head back. Sinking his thumb and forefinger into his eyes was the only way to relive his rash mistake. Still, it did not ease the nauseous sensation he experienced.

"But he is," Cloud smirked whilst watching Leon.

"Am… not," he lengthily replied, returning his head to its normal position.

"Are too," Yuffie lay down across his lap, resting her head on his thigh. "Mmm… schleep!"

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, hands poised midair, slightly caught off guard. "Not here," he objected.

"Well, you're not going 'til the morning. It's too late for me to go home. And your place will be cold," she mumbled, growing increasingly drowsy.

"Are you offering?" he joked, a hand tickling the hair on the back of her neck, unseen to others and unfelt by a tired young woman. For that was what she was to him, now and had been for a long time. Not the child the others made her out to be. For a while, he regretted his decision. But the slight chance of happiness was all he needed to spur him on with his quest. As saddening as it would be to leave though.

"I best put you and your daughter to bed," Cloud disturbed his thoughts. As he looked up, he followed the blonde with his eyes whilst he gently eased Aeris from his shoulder before he rose with a long slumbering infant in his arms. Making sure Aeris was comfortable; he briefly left to put Megumi to bed and returned to take his lover up in his arms.

Leon watched from the corner of his vision as Cloud pulled Aeris to lie in his lap, cradled in his arms. She only sighed and buried her head into his chest, grasping a handful of his shirt. He bowed his head close to hers, gently kissing her forehead. Leon jumped lightly when vivid cerulean snapped up to observe him.

"I didn't think you were asleep," he explained.

"No, but this one is." Strong hands brushed raven locks from obscured violets. "She's… she's really grown up."

"Yeah," Cloud sighed. "She'll miss you the most," he concluded, rising to his feet with Aeris in his arms. Slippers fell from relaxed feet whilst russet coloured tresses cascaded over the arm under her neck. "I'll be back with a blanket. The couch is more than big enough for two." The sly smirk informed him of all he wanted to know. "Make yourself comfortable."

Sapphires narrowed to a glare. "Traitor."

"You owe her," he mouthed as Aeris stretched in his arms.

"She's taken already…" Leon began to protest.

"She looks extremely bothered. Let her say her farewells in her own way," he smiled weakly before moving to leave the room. Pausing at the door, he spoke softly; "None of us know how long it will be."

Sapphires dropped to the unconscious ninja in his lap. With no one to observe him, he trailed his left forefinger across her tanned cheek, his eyes memorised every curve and contour of her features and recording how ebony lashes rested on her cheeks. With a heavy sigh, she rolled onto her back; eyelids fluttering open to fix with his admiring sapphires. Her well-defined eyebrows knitted together at his intentions. Her hand instinctively reached up for his bowed head, winding her fingers into the luscious mahogany locks that tickled her face and drew his head closer to hers.

With Yuffie more alert than five minutes ago, he settled himself down in order to sleep. Eventually. Stretched out with his feet on the sofa, Yuffie snuggled alongside him, slipping a foot between his ankles. His face was centimetres from her, and her deep breaths warmed his cheek. His right arm acted as a pillow for her head, leaving the other free to caress her cheek. He was vaguely aware of a distant click of the tongue shortly before a weight landed on his feet.

"That'll be the blanket then," Yuffie exhaled lengthily, slowly sobering up.

"Good," the brunette grinned in reply, "something to hide under. If you weren't so off limits."

"What he won't know won't hurt," Yuffie sighed, draping her arm over his side. "It's not like we're doing anything."

"Yet," sapphires gleamed with mischief that reflected back from violets as he set about kissing her good night in his own way.

………………

At six in the morning, a sleepy blonde bumbled his way through the lounge to the kitchen. Sapphires peeked through narrow slits, watching him. Dressed only in navy boxers, he couldn't help but feel envious towards the younger man's physique. Once _he_ had been the more toned of the pair. Perhaps now he had serious competition, especially as his wing was unfurled in its full splendour, trailing gracefully to the floor. Initially Leon couldn't understand why he was up. He clearly didn't want to be; heavy eyelids and repeated, stifled yawns relayed that to him. He always stuffed the same fist into his mouth, muffling his tired protests. And then he spotted her. Resting against her father's torso, Megumi caught his attention when she tried to move away.

"Look," Cloud disguised another yawn; "I can't feed you _and_ change you at the same time. Trust your mother to forget to fill ya nappy bag." After a comical squeal, he continued; "You would side with her. It's all unfair I tell ya."

Leon closed his eyes again whilst Cloud pottered about in the kitchen. Inhaling deeply caused Yuffie to wriggle back into a comfortable position, burying her head into his naked chest. Whilst savouring her regular deep breaths, he almost missed Cloud's return some minutes later. Feigning a roll in his sleep, he observed the pair once more through slits.

"Please Meg, can't you grow out of these 6 o'clock feeds?" he sighed at her in tiredness, holding the bottle aloft whilst she fed. "Anyone would think you haven't eaten for weeks at this rate."

Hungered swallowing punctured the quiet air, slowing as she reached her fill. Placing the bottle on the table was an arduous task. Even more so when Cloud tried to catch the falling bottle without disturbing others around him. Pointing to the bottle in warning, he returned his attention to Megumi, who was merrily drifting off to sleep once more.

"Oh no you don't," he chided. "Not before you give us some gas. Try not to wake our guests though. They won't want waking. And I daresay nor do we want them to. I don't think they're wearing anything. At least your decent," he patted her padded behind.

Once she was sorted, returning to the other side of the apartment seemed too difficult a task to fulfil. Instead, he swung his feet over the arm of the chair, wriggling with Megumi held snuggly in his arms until he was comfortably flat on his back. Megumi lay on his chest, a thumb to her lips as she slept. Cloud gazed at her lovingly, ignorant of witnesses. Draping his wing over his abdomen, he provided the warmth of embrace she needed to avoid the chill.

An hour and a half later, Aeris stumbled into the living area and found the quarry of her search. Cloud lay flat on his back on the sofa, one arm hanging over the side of the chair. Lay squarely in the centre of his chest, Megumi slept soundly clad only in her nappy. Smiling, she gently moved Cloud's securing hand away before slowly lifting her daughter into her arms. Neither awoke from the disturbance. Almost as soon as her weight left his chest, he readjusted his position and sighed heavily in his sleep. Wrapping Megumi up in her shawl, Aeris looked to the other couch. It was devoid of bodies. Frowning, she headed for the kitchen.

"Morning," Yuffie chirruped from around a mug of coffee. "Want some?"

Stunned, Aeris could only manage a confused, "No," in reply.

"Suit yourself," she shrugged.

"I daren't," she shook her long, russet hair. "I don't want to feed Meg and overdose her on caffeine. She's a live wire as it is."

"Figures," Yuffie grumbled, "crazy like her father. But I'm sure Cloud fed her with that bottle on the table last night," she concluded.

"Yeah, we occasionally arrange it that way. Saves me having to get up all the time. But yeah, you said it," she murmured. "Where's Leon?"

"He left about thirty minutes ago. Wanted to get everything ready."

"What? He's leaving now?"

"No," raven locks swayed as she shook her head. "He's going tonight," she tried to conceal the sadness in her voice. "We agreed it'd be best if he left under the cover of darkness."

"Oh good, I haven't missed him," Aeris sighed.

"Oh no, he didn't want to go without saying goodbye to everyone. Say, is spikey still asleep?"

"Hmm?" Aeris appeared distracted whilst Yuffie poured herself a cup of water. "He is, yeah. Why?" She became increasingly suspicious of her wicked smile.

"No reason."

Aeris blinked rapidly as Yuffie skipped from the room. A tremendous shriek and an equally loud thud shortly followed her departure. Obviously Cloud had made endearing contact with the floor.

"_YUFFIE_!" he hollered just as she danced back into the kitchen with an empty glass in hand. He followed in hot pursuit with a look of worry on his soaked face. "Oh good, she's safe," he sighed upon spotting Megumi stirring in her mother's arms.

"She was until you shouted."

"You scream like a girl," Yuffie taunted.

"Do not," he huffed in reply. "Hey, who's teasin' here? How'd you sleep last night?" he cocked a gold eyebrow in her direction.

"Fine thanks," she meekly replied as crimson flushed her cheeks.

"I'm not going to ask," Aeris sighed, taking Megumi back to her room.

"Good…"

"… You don't want to know," the pair replied whilst Yuffie left to prepare the farewells. As did everyone else.

………………

Gathered in the Third District, none of the four present wore a smile. Cloud, Aeris, and Yuffie awaited Leon to say their farewells. Shortly, he softly padded to the assembled group.

"All set?" the blonde asked in a quiet voice.

Mahogany locks bounced as he nodded. "All set," he replied. "No Megumi?"

"She's being looked after," Aeris took hold of his wrist before embracing him firmly, blinking back the tears. "There's no point dragging this out; it'll only make it harder," she explained, steeping back.

"And I thought you wanted rid of me," he managed to joke amidst the sombre backdrop. "Say goodbye to her for me," he smiled to the young mother.

"You're travelling light?" Yuffie questioned his lack of baggage.

"Yup," he dropped the oversized rucksack. "I don't need much."

Yuffie managed a half-hearted smile at his display of the gunblade. "Good, 'cause then you will have room for this." Reaching around her back, she pulled a padded parcel into view. "Call it a going away present. From me."

"Thanks Yuf," he frowned in surprise at the parcel, ignoring the glare he received from her after addressing her with the pet name he had coined long ago. Ripping through the flimsy wrapping, he held a vast expanse of indigo cloth before him. With his hands held out level with his shoulders, it still grazed the floor. "A… blanket?"

"No silly," she took it from him and walked behind him, securing it about his neck. "It's a cloak. Like Cloud's. Only neater."

"Hey," the blonde objected, "mine started out like that."

"It's to remind you of us," Aeris interjected. "And will double as a blanket. Yuffie made it for you."

"With a little help," she admitted.

For once his stony visage cracked to show gratitude. Aeris pulled Cloud aside to allow them a quiet moment.

"I have something for you," Leon dipped into his knapsack and pulled out a small back of trinkets. "These belong to you and Aeris. I found them the other week when I was packing. And then there's this," he reached in once more and pulled out her rag doll.

"Oh my gaud!" she gasped. "Squallie-boy!" she grinned, gently squeezing the toy. Her face suddenly fell at witnessing his imploring gaze. "My Mamma made him for me," the grin returned. "Hey," she felt something cold and metallic under her touch. "What's this?"

"Keys to my apartment," he explained. "I'd like you to stay there, if you wish. It's not right empty, without you in it. Call it your home," he leant forwards and tenderly placed a kiss on her cheek. "I guess… this is… goodbye."

"No," Yuffie flung her arms round his neck. "It's only a farewell until next time," she whispered into his ear, kissing him in return on the cheek. "Take care, and…" she sighed forlorn, "I love you."

With the corners of his lips pulling downwards, he traced the path of her tears. "I love you too," he squeezed her with much more enthusiasm this time around. "Be good," he smiled.

Violets vanished for a second whilst she blinked away the frothing emotions. Nodding once, she stepped back into Aeris's comforting embrace as she approached. The blonde stepped froward to take her place.

"This is it," was all he could offer the brunette.

"I won't forget this," he clamped a hand on his shoulder. Neither of them was good at this. "And I won't forget any of you."

"You better not."

"Do me a favour…"

"Sure," Cloud quickly replied.

"Take care of Aeris and Yuffie. And be sure to set Meg on the right path. Unlike you," Cloud bowed his head momentarily. "But most of all, make sure Yuffie's happy."

"Will do. One thing before you go," Cloud faltered, "don't get your hopes up."

"Nothing can stop me," he quickly cut in, "expect the unexpected." He held a finger up to silence him. "Time for me to go," he held a hand out to his lifelong friend.

"But…" he accepted the palm.

"I have to do this. I _will_ find her and bring her home if I can." Pulling the closest person to a brother into a masculine embrace, he said his farewells. Stepping back, he pulled the glove secure and almost fell over backwards when Yuffie ploughed into him. Crushing the other for the last time, she chanced a taste of his lips before Aeris pulled her away as he waved and left in the blink of an eye to the sound of ripping fabric.

Blinking at the settling disturbance, Cloud uttered that what was on his mind while he watched the two women comfort the other some metres in front of him.

"But I never died," he sighed. "That was Hades' idea of a sick joke. The dead cannot live once again."

Glancing to the pair, he shuffled over to them and placed a comforting hand on Yuffie's shoulder, who could only clutch at the now faithful doll and sob furiously into Aeris's shoulder.

……

A side note… the legal age for drinking in the U.K. is 18. and nappies (pl), nappy (sngl), that's our word for diapers. I know… confusing. But there you go!


End file.
